


The Cave / Пещера

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Case Fic, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Пойманные глубоко под землей, Винчестеры не помнят самих себя. От ужаса, скрытого в пещере, их спасет только братская связь.





	1. Кто ты такой?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cave](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/230929) by Gaelicspirit. 



[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/61248/325576469.4/0_12d8bc_e9f584c9_orig)

**Пещеры летучих мышей, где-то под Аппалачами.**  
Он падал.  
Резкий рывок остановил падение, и он повис на руке, которую мгновенно прошила боль, разрывая мышцы и ломая кости, вгрызаясь в бок когтями агонии.  
Он кричал, не чувствуя ничего, кроме боли, и смаргивал проступающие слезы. Громкий звук окутывал тело, словно отражаясь от самой темноты, ножом врезаясь под кожу. В запястье впилось что-то холодное, и он дернулся в попытке уйти от неприятного ощущения.  
– Эй, тише! Прекрати дергаться, – прозвучала откуда-то сверху сдавленная просьба.  
Он бездумно закусил губу – остановить рвущийся наружу бесконечный крик. Несколько секунд спустя голос из темноты снова попросил его не двигаться, и он почувствовал, как чьи-то пальцы коснулись кожи. Вдруг запястье обожгла острая боль, и кто-то сжал его онемевшую руку. Плечо запылало огнем, когда хватка усилилась.  
– Все, все, я держу тебя, – дыхание у говорившего сбивалось. – Поднимайся. Давай вторую руку.  
Бок снова дал о себе знать. Казалось, он не сможет дышать, если поднимет обе руки. Вокруг стояла тьма, он ничего не видел перед собой, словно вовсе ослеп. Он попытался посмотреть под ноги и впечатался лбом в каменистую стену.  
Он висел на одной руке над бездной.  
И замерзал.  
 _Какого дьявола вообще происходит?_  
– Эй, спокойно, дружище, – теперь незнакомец говорил и вовсе натужно. – Не… не знаю, долго ли… продержу тебя.  
Он потянулся наверх и каким-то чудом наткнулся на ладонь. Схватившись за предложенную руку, он приподнялся и снова прикусил губу, давя жалобный стон. Грудь больно обдирали камни, правое плечо и бок полыхали огнем. Он изо всех сил старался помочь неведомому спасителю вытянуть себя. Плечо от усилий хрустнуло, становясь на место и он, не сдержавшись, вскрикнул. Звук опять прокатился по воздуху.  
– Почти все, – успокаивал голос. Чья-то ладонь коснулась спины, привлекая ближе.  
Лицо уткнулось в широкое плечо человека. В ноздри ударил мускусный запах пота, земли и почему-то дыма. Он почувствовал, как ноги задели выступ, и повалился на землю вместе со своим спасителем. Так, держась друг за друга, они лежали в попытке перевести дух.  
А потом он понял, что одежда на нем сырая. Воздух будто резко стал холоднее.  
Тело неудержимо дрожало, и все казалось нереальным, словно происходило с кем-то другим. Он подтянулся на локтях, но лишь оперся на поврежденную руку – боль нахлынула снова, да к тому же запястье оказалось прицепленным к руке его спасителя.  
– Погоди, – взмолился незнакомец.  
Спустя пару мгновений неловкой возни они сели друг перед другом. Рука его была вытянута вперед, к человеку немного выше него.  
– Я промок, – собственный голос, одновременно какой-то чужой и знакомый, казался охрипшим от крика. – Какого хрена?  
– Просто… просто… Боже мой. Угомонись для начала, – попросил незнакомец.  
Так хотелось видеть этого человека. Хоть что-то видеть.  
– Я тоже весь мокрый, – продолжил тот. – Ну, кое-где точно.  
– Где мы, черт побери?  
Зубы стучали, и голова раскалывалась даже от такого тихого звука. Свободной рукой он потер лоб и щеку, чувствуя шершавую исцарапанную кожу. Пальцы скользнули по влаге, но он не имел ни малейшего представления, кровь это или вода.  
– Не знаю, но тут просторно. Кажется, что просторно, – ответил человек, шипя сквозь зубы, словно от боли.  
Если у него самого нестерпимо жжет руку, то, должно быть, спаситель тоже не в лучшей форме. И сердце тут же дернулось от его крика.  
– Ты чего?  
– Я… я вижу…. Ааа!..  
Он непонимающе поморщился, натягивая порезы на лице.  
– Видишь? А я ни фига тут не вижу.  
– Не тут… – человек тяжело сглотнул. – Будто фильм ужасов перед глазами… или вроде того.  
Он наклонился немного в попытке ослабить натянутые мышцы и рвано вдохнул. И тут же пожалел об этом. Теперь, сидя на земле, он улавливал запах. Стойкий тухлый запах… разложения.  
Многих тел.  
– А фонарик у тебя есть? – прохрипел он, борясь с накатывающей паникой.  
Он почувствовал, как незнакомец пошевелился со сдавленными проклятиями, а его самого опять накрыли пронизывающие волны боли.  
Сам он, видимо, сломал запястье, когда падал. Плечо, казалось, горело в огне.  
Свет фонарика мобильного телефона выхватил из тьмы окружающее пространство и подсветил соединяющие их путы. Он поморгал, прищурился от яркого света, а потом еще раз взглянул на сцепленные руки и поморщился.  
Наручники.  
Из-за его падения у обоих кровили ободранные запястья. Он чувствовал, как кровь пропитывает его влажную рубашку и видел пятна на краю куртки незнакомца.  
Он осторожно посмотрел на лицо своего спасителя. В то же мгновение человек отдернулся с резким выдохом.  
– Черт, – выдавил парень.  
От резкого движения кожа на сцепленных руках натянулась, и он вскрикнул, снова прикрыв глаза. Казалось, его вот-вот стошнит прямо здесь, в темноте.  
– Прости, но… м-мать же твою, – повторил спаситель.  
– Просто… замри на секунду, – вяло вымолвил он и вгляделся в человека, сидящего перед ним.  
Вытянутое лицо обрамляли отросшие волосы. Приподнятый нос, темные глаза, слегка сжатые губы. Двухдневная щетина покрывала мощный подбородок и щеки, нахмуренные брови прорисовывали морщинки на переносице. Он готов был поклясться, что в первую секунду лицо человека показалось знакомым. Но потом решил, что прежде они не виделись.

– Ты меня знаешь? – спросил он и попытался притянуть руку ближе к себе.  
– Я… эээ… – начал Патлатый и звучно сглотнул. Только бы парня сейчас не вывернуло – далеко здесь не отодвинуться. – Ну, может быть.  
Сильнее наручников его смущал ужас в глазах человека, смотрящего на него сквозь голубоватый свет фонарика.  
– Знаешь, я… не вполне понимаю… где реальность, а где… – с явно расстроенным видом Патлатый потер лицо.  
– Есть идеи, почему мы как будто из-под душа? – Он покрутил шеей в попытке облегчить боль, дышать становилось все труднее.  
– Тебя это волнует больше наручников? – ответил Патлатый.  
Он вдруг сдвинул брови.  
– Нет. Если честно – меня больше волнует, что я не помню свое гребаное имя.  
Он прерывисто вздохнул. Погруженный в волны боли, он только сейчас осознал это. Он начал искать любую мелочь, которая объяснила бы, почему он оказался внутри – очевидно – пещеры. Голову закружило от воспоминаний о бездонной пропасти под ногами и спасших его наручниках.  
– Ты… ты свое имя не помнишь? – удивился Патлатый.  
– Нет, – сказал он. – А ты?  
Патлатый отрицательно покачал головой в ответ. От страха незнакомое лицо выглядело моложе, пробуждая странное желание защитить этого человека. Он обвел взглядом окружающую тьму.  
– Посвети вокруг, – приказал он.  
Патлатый подчинился, и они осмотрелись: это определенно была пещера – без намека на выход, с футбольное поле длиной. Футах в десяти над их головами висели покрытые влагой сталактиты медного оттенка. Что-то похожее на кости устилало весь пол. Некоторые были голыми, на каких-то сохранились куски плоти, а кое-где и клочки одежды.  
Совсем недалеко оказался обрыв, тянущийся во всю длину пещеры. Они одновременно подобрались к краю. Чуть ниже в шести футах от уступа, на противоположной стене зиял похожий на рот вход в широкий тоннель. Патлатый повернул фонарик вниз.  
Свет не достиг дна.  
– Охренеть… – прошептал парень.  
– Повезло, что на мне наручник, – тихо сказал он, и выпрямился. По истерзанным мышцам пробежала дрожь. – Сдается мне, это кости виноваты в таком аромате.  
– Ага, и пещерные отложения впридачу, – добавил Патлатый, посветив вокруг еще раз.  
Теперь и он увидел огромные горы отходов, окрашенные зеленоватым оттенком диодного фонарика.  
– Отложения… – повторил он и в отвращении наморщил нос. – И сколько ж гребаных мышек их навалили?  
С нарастающей тревогой они вместе подняли взгляд к потолку – ничего и никого. Ни шорохов, ни хлопанья крыльев, ни криков и скрежета. Кромешную тьму полнили только тяжелое дыхание случайного спутника.  
Глухо, как в могиле, подумал он, и сердце дернулось в груди.  
– Ладно, тогда… – Патлатый наклонил фонарик вниз, в пространство между ними, и провел пятерней по волосам.  
Он незаметно ощупал свои – коротко стриженные, чуть длиннее на макушке. Мокрые не только от воды, они облепляли голову. Он провел рукой по лицу, осторожно, не задевая порезы, стер влагу со щетины и поднес ладонь к фонарику. Розоватая от крови липкая жидкость определенно не была водой.  
– Интересно, почему мы прикованы друг к другу, – продолжил Патлатый и вдруг опять нахмурился, словно от боли, выронил телефон и схватился за голову.  
– Чувак, – мгновенно напуганный, что оказался один в темноте, он подобрал мобильник. – Эй, что с тобой?  
Патлатый пожал плечами, потирая ладонью лоб, и сузил глаза. Левая рука парня – закованная в наручник – почему-то была мокрая, хотя волосы казались сухими. Незнакомец мотнул головой и быстро заморгал, будто в попытке прояснить зрение.  
– Все нормально, просто… – Патлатый шумно сглотнул в удушающей тишине пещеры. – Как будто в-вспомнил кое-что.  
– Та-ак, – протянул он. Пусть он не помнил самого себя, но был чертовски уверен: такая ситуация вряд ли кому-то показалась бы нормальной. – Поделишься с классом?  
– Всего лишь… проблеск, как и до этого, но…  
Патлатый поднял на него взгляд, и он снова почувствовал дрожь в животе, будто падает вниз, а этот парень – его единственная страховка.  
– Я видел тебя. Опять.  
– Ты меня знаешь.  
– Да, но, – Патлатый посмотрел на наручники. – Ты избивал кого-то… а твои глаза…  
– Что? – Он вдруг замер, словно знал, что не хочет слушать дальше.  
– Они были черными. Полностью. Ты как будто…  
Патлатый нахмурил брови – нехороший вид…  
– Уверен, ты кого-то убил.  
Жесткий укол боли – и он прикрыл глаза, тяжело сглотнув. Он полагал, что сломал пару ребер: бок словно пронзало ножом при каждом глубоком вдохе. И он был уверен, что сломает еще несколько, если так и будет трястись.  
– Слушай, давай-ка прикинем, как в-выбираться отсюда, – сказал он, стуча зубами. – И дело с концом.  
Патлатый согласно кивнул и спросил:  
– Мобильник есть?  
Он похлопал по передним карманам – пусто, подтянул ноги и со стоном поднялся на колени поискать в задних. Итогом послужил внушительный складной нож, который оказался за поясом, и – сюрприз! – еще один компактный лежал в ботинке.  
Разложив оружие перед собой, он опять уселся на каменистый пол и прижал к себе сломанную руку. Теперь по карманам зашарил незнакомец.  
Патлатый был в куртке – ему бы и самому такая не помешала. Больше карманов – больше интересного: бумажник, нож, полный магазин патронов, хотя и без пистолета, и коробок спичек. Глядя, как растет кучка вещей между ними, он прерывисто дышал, пока парень не перестал дергать его руку своими движениями.  
– Так, ну ладно… – начал Патлатый, словно тянул время, чтобы подобрать верные слова. – У меня удостоверение. У тебя нет. Думаю, нам стоит кое о чем договориться.  
– Да? – Он дрожал все сильнее – уже не от холода. От болевого шока. – Ну, валяй.  
– Мы не просто так прикованы друг к другу, – сказал Патлатый. – Один из нас преступник. Или оба.  
– Или чья-то постельная затея пошла лесом, – предположил он, не желая видеть на лице спутника самодовольный вид победителя.  
– В любом случае, – тот очевидно не понял подколки, – пока не придумаем, как отсюда вылезти, действуем сообща. И плевать на остальное.  
– Как скажешь, шеф, – выдохнул он, измученный болью.  
Патлатый кивнул, сжав губы, и поднял бумажник. Увидеть внутри удостоверение федерала было несколько ошеломляюще. Ни парусиновая куртка, ни фланелевая рубашка не говорили о принадлежности парня к властям.  
– Я Сэм, – Патлатый показал ему удостоверение. – Сэм Бэннер.  
– Очень приятно, – признаться, он привык называть про себя незнакомца Патлатым.  
– Я агент ФБР, – раздраженно проговорил Бэннер.  
Он едва сдержал усмешку.  
– Никакой из тебя Киану, не катит.  
– А?  
– Проехали, – он мотнул головой.  
– Наверное, я арестовал тебя.  
– С чего ты взял? – спросил он иронически.  
– Ты прикован к моей левой руке, а я не левша, – Бэннер повел правым плечом, будто говоря – _видишь_?  
– Уверен, что твое имя не Иниго Монтойя?  
Он сыпал именами, словно считывал строки сценария. Но никаких зацепок, ничего нового не узнал – просто всплывало в памяти.  
Бэннер продолжил, не желая менять тему.  
– Добавь еще воспоминание, как ты убил кого-то…  
– Притормози, Бэннер, – Он совсем не был готов звать незнакомца Сэмом. Исподлобья он посмотрел на парня – тот вздрогнул и напрягся. – Ты понятия не имеешь… что там за ситуация вышла. И документов у меня нет. И вообще, куда испарилось твое «действуем вместе, на остальное плевать»?  
– Точно, – Бэннер кивнул и прищурил глаза, внимательно рассматривая его.  
Он отчаянно пытался не дрожать, но безуспешно.  
– Надо бы убраться подальше от края, – продолжил Бэннер. – Согреемся как-нибудь и будем искать выход. В таком порядке.  
– Есть, сэр, – он попытался съязвить, но ответ так легко соскользнул с языка, так естественно и неосознанно, только терзало ощущение, что не тому человеку он привык так отвечать.  
Бэннер взял телефон и окинул светом пространство вокруг. Почти сразу ощутилось удушающее давление стен. От мысли, что они где-то под землей в стылой тьме среди груды костей, стало не по себе.  
Он заставил себя медленно вдохнуть.  
– Вон, видишь? – вдруг спросил Бэннер.  
Он посмотрел. Еще один тоннель, в нескольких футах справа. На их уровне. Очевидно, единственный вход и выход из этой пещеры.  
– Думаю, этим путем мы и пришли, – продолжил Бэннер. – Им же обратно вернемся. Посмотрим, что там.  
– Идет, – другого плана у него не было. Адская боль так или иначе мешала думать.  
– Встать сможешь?  
– Наверное, – он убрал ножи и протянул руку. – Поможешь?  
Бэннер придержал его, помогая подняться. Едва они встали – тишину разорвал его собственный сдавленный крик. Земля уплывала из-под ног, и единственное, что не давало ему упасть – сильная рука спутника. Его качнуло вперед, лоб уперся в плечо Беннера.  
– Тише, – мягко сказал Бэннер, пока он пытался отдышаться. Парень отпустил руку лишь когда он сумел поднять голову. – Хочешь отсюда уйти?  
Немного придя в себя, он кивнул и повернулся к тоннелю. Так хотелось прижать поврежденную руку к груди, но вместе с ней он подтащит к себе лапу Бэннера, а потому пришлось держать свою руку чуть на отлете. Сам Бэннер, надо отдать ему должное, старался не дергать левой рукой, медленно направляясь к тоннелю. Фонарик его телефона выхватывал из пугающе тихой темноты покрытый запекшейся кровью пол.  
– Ривз, – сказал вдруг Бэннер.  
– Чего?  
– Ты вспоминал тогда. Киану Ривз. Ты говорил о фильме.  
Он нахмурился.  
– А, ну да, – он смотрел, куда ступает, в попытке угнаться за спутником.  
– И Иниго Монтойя, – Бэннер замедлил шаг и полуобернулся. – Еще один фильм. Ты помнишь имена из телика, но не свое?  
Он выгнул бровь. Из ссадины на лбу скатилась капелька крови, намочила ресницы. Глаз защипало, и он попытался сморгнуть жжение.  
– Да ты и сам хорош, разве нет? Агент Бэннер.  
Бэннер остановился.  
– Ты о чем?  
– О том, что… ты до сих пор не знаешь, кто ты такой, – высказал он. – Ты произнес «Сэм Бэннер» словно в газете прочитал.  
Бэннер нахмурился, глядя на него.  
– Чувак…  
Парень хотел было возразить, но где-то за ними и будто бы снизу, раздался пугающий рев. Подобно отскочившей пуле, звук отразился от стен пещеры. Оба пригнулись, обвели взглядом тьму вокруг. Забытый телефонный фонарик светил в пол.  
Тьма будто тянулась к ним своими черными лапами.  
– Какого хрена сейчас было?! – воскликнул он.  
Они одновременно оглянулись. Бэннер старался не тревожить его поврежденную руку. Парень медленно направил свет фонарика в строну шума. Добрую минуту все было спокойно. Ни звуков, ни шорохов, ни дыхания. И вдруг рев раздался снова – определенно из тоннеля за пропастью.  
– Вот ведь черт, сейчас будет как у Ромеро, – выдохнул он и прижал руку к себе.  
– Думаю, нам пора сваливать, – пробормотал Бэннер.  
Они резко повернулись к выходу, Бэннер беспокойно скрипнул зубами. Теперь парень не слишком с ним церемонился. Наручник натягивал кожу, заставляя его шипеть от боли и торопиться. Грудь словно сдавило тисками, и он едва смог вдохнуть. Как только они достигли тоннеля, порывы холодного ветра, будто при урагане, вскружили воздух, взъерошили влажные волосы.  
– Стой, стой, чувак! – позвал он, не в силах притормозить парня своими силами. – Остановись!  
Бэннер резко затормозил и оглянулся. Свет фонарика забил в лицо. Они одновременно раскрыли рты, намереваясь что-то сказать друг другу, но рев раздался в третий раз откуда-то сверху. Когда воздух опять закружился вихрями, он обернулся и поднял взгляд, ожидая, что посмотрит в лицо самой смерти.

Он увидел два огромных глаза, мерцающих, словно угли в печи, под потолком пещеры. Там, где свисали сталактиты. Зрачки существа сузились до тонких полосок. Свет фонаря дрогнул, когда Бэннер поднял телефон, выхватывая из сумрака что-то невероятное.  
Туловище размером с двух человек, плотно прижатые кожаные крылья, янтарные глаза вполовину громадной головы. Изо рта тянулись тонкие длинные нити слизи. За каменистый потолок оно держалось большими серповидными когтями.  
– Охренеть… – прошептал Бэннер.  
– Твою ж дивизию, – в то же время пробормотал он.  
Без лишних слов Бэннер опустил фонарик, и они медленно отступили от твари. Ничего не видя в темноте, он тут же со стоном впечатался в стену. Бэннер посветил на землю, они поспешили в тоннель.  
Фонарик на долю секунды выхватил из тьмы шершавые каменистые края входа. Пространство сомкнулось вокруг них. В тесном тоннеле запах разложения и гнили усилился, и, казалось, вот-вот стошнит. Чувства обострились до предела. Он хотел видеть дальше, чем позволял сумрачный свет фонарика. Он хотел слышать хоть что-нибудь, кроме их неуклюжего топота по камням. Напрягая дрожащие мускулы, он готовился встретить неведомую опасность.  
Спустя несколько минут торопливой ходьбы, Бэннер пригнулся, чтобы пройти под опасно длинным сталактитом.  
– Это… мышь была, верно? – Парень оглянулся в тусклом свете.  
– Видел мышек размером с Кинг Конга, да? – Голос, хрипловатый из-за пересохшего горла, немного дрогнул.  
– Честно? Понятия не имею, – Бэннер посветил в лицо и свет раскаленной иглой забил по глазам. – Чувак, хреново ты выглядишь.  
– Вот спасибо, агент, – прорычал он. – Я в норме. Пошли уже.  
Но Бэннер только подобрался ближе, между бровями залегли складки. Из-за причудливого узора теней его глаза выглядели словно провалы.  
– Тебе бы лучше сесть… Ты весь трясешься, зубами чувствую.  
Он прикрыл глаза от слепящего света. Не хватало сил убедить этого человека в том, что он в порядке. Он так не хотел торчать в этом узком тоннеле, в кромешной тьме, в сотнях футов под землей, где стены давят так, что трудно дышать…  
– Эй, тише, тише, – Бэннер схватил его за руку, сунув телефон в карман.  
Он дышал. Так часто, что слышал, как закладывает уши, а воздух бил о стены, которые подступали все ближе и ближе, погребали его собой.  
 _Опять_ , подсказывало сознание. _Погребая тебя **опять**_.  
– Твою же… мать, – выдохнул он, чувствуя, как подгибаются ноги, несмотря на попытки стоять прямо.  
Бэннер схватил его крепче и выронил телефон. Мобильник со стуком ударился о каменный пол, упав фонариком вверх. Свет бил ровно в подбородок парня.  
Бэннер придержал его двумя руками, натянув немного кожу на запястьях. Они оба опустились на колени, в одно мгновение он почувствовал резкий холод.  
Боль скользнула по телу словно живая, пробрала до самых костей, вызывая неконтролируемый стон.  
– Тише, успокойся, чувак. Все хорошо, – Бэннер явно пытался утешить, хотя голос и звучал беспокойно.  
– Д-думал, я твой арестант, – выдавил он сквозь стучащие зубы. _Черт побери_ , он же и правда отдаст концы прямо в этой проклятой кромешной темноте, если не соберется сейчас же.  
– Ага, но уверен, я не тот федерал, который возвращает подследственных мертвыми, – заключил Бэннер.  
– Серьезно?  
Патлатый расслабил руку, и он беспокойно глянул на него. Тот опять закрыл глаза. Он качнулся на нетвердых ногах, впечатался в стену здоровым плечом, будто собирался осесть на землю. Бэннер судорожно дышал. Свет фонаря, исходящий снизу, превращал приятное лицо в нечто потустороннее. Парень схватился за голову, наклоняясь вперед.  
– Что? Что ты видишь? – спросил он, еле дыша. Перед глазами темнело. От мысли, что он сейчас потеряет сознание в мрачном тоннеле, становилось жутко.  
– Кажется… что-то убивает тебя. Я вижу тебя… _Господи-боже!_ – Бэннер поднял голову, и глаза утонули в тенях. Парень дышал так, словно пробежал марафон. – Ты умер. Я… я был там, держал тебя, а ты… а ты был мертв.  
– Так, ладно. Я пока еще здесь, значит… – нужно было дышать, нужно было овладеть собой. Нельзя расклеиваться обоим сразу – иначе здесь же и задохнутся, умрут в крошечном узком тоннеле. – Давай убираться отсюда.  
Бэннер сглотнул, задышал так, будто кислорода в тесном пространстве было еще предостаточно. Разве он не понимал, как тут мало воздуха? _Хватит уже тратить его, тупая орясина!_  
– Да, ладно, – кивнул Бэннер. – Пошли.  
Он не успел опомниться, как Бэннер схватил его за руку и вздернул на ноги. Он издал задушенный крик, посмотрев в сторону парня – пусть знает, как его телу не понравилось такое грубое обращение. Бэннер не обратил внимания. Только подобрал с пола стремительно гаснущий телефон и потащил их вперед.  
– Плохой п-парень я тут или н-нет, – проскрежетал он сквозь стиснутые зубы, – но не будь мне т-так больно… я н-надрал бы тебе задницу.  
Бэннер хмыкнул с удивительной веселостью.  
– Почему-то я тебе верю.  
Они медленно продвигались по тоннелю. Бэннер неловко держался поближе к нему, чтобы не болтались скованные руки. Тоннель немного расширился, неровные каменистые стены с известковым налетом расступились по сторонам. Воздух тоже стал другим. Пахло… водой. Запах минералов словно оседал на языке. Дыхание Бэннера выровнялось. И сам он начал дышать спокойнее, как вдруг свет погас.  
– Ты что сделал?  
– Батарейка сдохла, – пробурчал Бэннер.  
– Вот черт, – тихо выругался он и прикрыл глаза на секунду в попытке отогнать панические мысли.  
– Стой, погляди-ка, – выдохнул Бэннер, подталкивая его вперед. – Видишь? Сверху светлее.  
Открыв глаза, он понял: Бэннер говорит правду. Легкий отблеск в воздухе мог быть солнечным сиянием в конце их тоннеля.  
– Видишь? Мы как-то спустились сюда, верно? Значит…  
Все случилось так быстро, что на мгновение он подумал, будто теряет сознание. Вот перед ним стоял дылда-федерал и почти держал на себе, как вдруг в следующую секунду того нет. Наручники под весом парня так яростно давили на руку, что невозможно было вдохнуть.  
А потом реальность обрушилась на него со скоростью взрывной волны, и он закричал.  
Правая рука оказалась в глубоком ледяном омуте. Бэннер, все так же прикованный к нему, барахтался в холодной воде, отчаянно пытался удержаться на поверхности. _Господи, пусть это прекратится…_ Он сунул в воду свободную руку, схватил первое, что попалось, и потащил. 


	2. Летучая мышь из преисподней

Когда ледяная вода сомкнулась над головой, тело будто пронзило иголками. Но это было ерундой по сравнению с целой жизнью воспоминаний - стремительным потоком, пронесшимся перед глазами.  
Сэм Винчестер барахтался в холодной воде и только рука прикованного к нему человека держала его, не давая утонуть. Картинки мелькали так быстро, что он забывал дышать. Сэм не сразу понял, что кто-то тащит его за волосы и вот, наконец, ему удалось вдохнуть воздух, не нахлебавшись при этом воды.  
Сэм потянулся к каменистому краю. Руки тряслись от усилий, когда он оперся о твердую поверхность и сплюнул воду. Кто-то – _Дин… мой брат, Дин_ – прикованный к нему наручниками, почти выл от боли и свободной рукой тянулся к поясу его джинсов, чтобы схватиться покрепче и помочь вылезти.  
Они лежали на каменном полу, дрожа от боли и холода, и пытались отдышаться. Сэм отчаянно выкашливал воду из легких и чувствовал, как цепенеют мышцы. Этот человек – _Дин… это **Дин**_ – слабо похлопал его по спине, подпирая своим телом.  
С пронзительной ясностью Сэм вдруг вспомнил детство и отца, тревогу и обиду, когда Дин и Джон надолго уходили. Он вспомнил, как узнал правду об охоте. Он вспомнил, как ушел из дома. Он вспомнил Стэнфорд. Он вспомнил Джессику. Он вспомнил пламя и как Дин вывел его из горящего дома. Он вспомнил, как стрелял в отца, как Дин истекал кровью, как грузовик разбил их жизнь вдребезги.  
\- Эй, давай, чувак.  
Сэм поднял взгляд. Прилипшие ко лбу волосы лезли в глаза. Воспоминания вырывали его из реальности, и голова кружилась. Он чувствовал это даже в сумраке.  
\- Н-нужно двигаться, - выдохнул Дин. – Если х-хочешь согреться.  
\- Я вспомнил… - прохрипел Сэм. – Я вспомнил тебя.  
\- Что?  
Но Сэм не мог вывалить всю правду: воспоминания с сокрушительной силой нахлынут и на брата. Он не мог рассказать ни о погребальном костре отца, ни о том, как адские псы разодрали грудь Дина. Здесь, в пещере, Дин сидел перед ним и просил встать на ноги. А Сэм тонул в воспоминаниях о перерезанных глотках и черных глазах, о демонской крови и ритуалах на латыни, об огне и смерти… о _стольких_ потерях.  
Дин помог ему встать и указал в сторону тусклого света, который они видели перед падением. Сэм шагнул, думая о том, как Эллен решительно отказывается покидать умирающую Джо, о сгоревшем дотла «Доме у дороги» и часах Эша, кепке и библиотеке Бобби и его голосе по телефону.  
Он вспоминал руки. Вспоминал, как Дин и отец помогали ему не упасть, хватали его, обнимали, показывали, как держать пистолет, как зашивать рану, как нарисовать дьявольскую ловушку. Он сделал еще один неловкий шаг к свету. Напуганные глаза и крики, кулаки и кровь, обвинения… Ощущение чужеродного присутствия в голове и под кожей… Всадники, Адам и Смерть, сцепленные кольца, конец света и падение… Он падал, пока его не объяло пламя.  
Дин вскрикнул от боли и попросил подрагивающим голосом:  
\- Чувак, не… спотыкайся, ну же! Давай, надо двигаться.  
Но Сэм погрузился глубоко в мысли: он горел, языки огня пожирали его, словно изголодавшиеся души грешников. А потом он рассыпался на осколки, а Дин… Господи, это брат поддерживал его и помог ему прийти в себя.  
 _Я твой брат по плоти и крови, ясно? Только я имею право задать тебе жару когда захочу… Поверь мне. Давай начнем с этого._  
Сэм подался вперед и обошел выступающий из земли сталагмит, а перед глазами все так же плыли образы. Амелия. Дин в сумраке Чистилища. Холодное ощущение одержимости ангелом. Пустота в глазах мертвого брата и его кровь на собственных руках.  
 _  
**Опять.**   
_  
\- Д-должно быть… еще одна пещера, да? П-просто немного глубже, - говорил Дин.  
\- Ты умер на ногах, - выдохнул Сэм, громко стуча зубами. – В последний раз… в п-последний раз т-ты умирал стоя.  
\- Так, ладно, ты уже бредишь, Бэннер, - отрезал Дин и шагнул, сильнее сжав пальцы на его мокрой рубашке.  
\- Но т-ты вернулся, - продолжил Сэм, продираясь сквозь воспоминания к реальности. К мыслям о пещере. – Ты всегда возвращаешься. Из Ада и Чистилища. После смерти, став демоном… ты возвращался.  
\- Головой ударился? – спросил Дин.  
\- Н-нет. В-вода. Вода смыла яд.  
\- Так-так, - Дин задумался на мгновение, оперся о стену, чтобы отдышаться. – Давай-ка прикинем, сколько придется тебя лечить, если мы отсюда вылезем?  
\- Яд летучей мыши, - продолжил Сэм, когда вдруг вспомнил. – Слизь.  
\- Точно, - с легким кивком Дин растянул слово. – Мне уже кажется, эти наручники для тебя, а не меня.  
 _Наручники._ Сэм шевельнул пальцами и поморщился - руки заледенели от холода. Он не помнил, почему оказался в наручниках вместе с Дином.  
\- Пошли, уже совсем рядом. Видишь?  
Сэм кивнул.  
\- Вижу. Спички промокли.  
\- А?  
\- Нет спичек – нет огня, - объяснил Сэм.  
\- А, ну да, - Дин потянул его вперед, чтобы не останавливался. – Что-нибудь п-придумаем. Согреем тебя. Все будет хорошо.  
 _Это же моя работа - присматривать за противным младшим братцем._  
Слова прозвучали в голове, напоминая об острой боли в спине и объявшем холоде – совсем другом… непроходящем, бесконечном холоде. Он вспомнил, как мокли от грязи джинсы, как Дин обнимал его, будто обещая что-то. Помнил, как проваливался во тьму, когда брат с мольбой в голосе прижимал его к себе.  
Желая вернуться к реальности, он вцепился в руку Дина - тот крепко держал его за мокрую рубашку. Дин понятия не имел, кто он такой, но Сэм его помнил. Он помнил все. Помнил напускную храбрость брата, его стойкость, смирение. Он помнил, как Дин боролся до последнего, даже если поначалу опускал руки.  
Шершавые стены изогнулись, плавно расступаясь в стороны, и братья оказались в новой пещере – больше первой, но без обрыва, уходящего в пустоту. Сквозь разлом в потолке ярдах в ста над головами проникал мягкий свет, похожий на закатные лучи. Сэм и Дин остановились у самого выхода из тоннеля, щурясь после долгой тьмы даже от такого приглушенного сияния.  
Сэм зябко поежился. Он повернулся в сторону брата и впервые нормально разглядел его.  
\- Господи, Дин… - выдохнул он. Мгновение тот не двигался, но спустя пару секунд недоумевающе наклонил голову, вернув взгляд Сэму. – Ты настоящая развалина, чувак.  
\- Чего? – Дин слегка нахмурился, окрашенные кровью брови сошлись на переносице.  
Правая сторона его лица была ободрана со лба до подбородка, из наиболее глубоких порезов сочилась кровь. Правый глаз стал пугающе красным, и зеленая радужка от этого казалась ярче. Правое запястье – как левое у Сэма – опухло, в синяках и крови. Сэм догадывался, ушибы и ссадины покрывают весь бок брата, и не хотел этого видеть.  
\- Что ты сказал? – повторил Дин, не дождавшись ответа.  
\- Дин, - повторил он. – Дин Винчестер. Так тебя зовут.  
Тот задумчиво кивнул. Сэм молчал, не решаясь вываливать на него новую порцию сведений. Пользуясь мгновением тишины, Дин прищурился и осмотрел пещеру. Сэм тоже хотел оглядеться, но то и дело проваливался в воспоминания, отчего в голове опять плыло.  
Стены пещеры напоминали купол. Минеральные наслоения природным узором поднимались от неровного пола под ногами к широкому расходящемуся своду высоко над головами. Солнечный свет тускнел от вечерних сумерек. До противоположной от тоннеля стены было ярдов сто. При виде такого огромного пространства Сэм невольно вздрогнул.  
Скальные обломки, сухие ветви и листья, годами падавшие сквозь разлом, усеивали дно. Ближе к середине пещеры виднелись кости мелких животных – к облегчению Сэма, чистых, без кусков застарелой плоти.  
\- Ну что, на лифте поднимемся? – проворчал Дин и медленно пошел вперед, волоча за собой Сэма.  
\- Смотри, - Сэм указал подбородком на темную стену слева. – П-похоже на сумку.  
Они подошли ближе. Опустившись на колени, Сэм действительно увидел сумку, а в ней – веревку, карабины, обвязку, и куртку Дина рядом.  
\- Т-тут есть кто-то еще, - Сэм оглянулся через плечо.  
\- С чего ты взял? – Дин медленно наклонился и поднял куртку.  
Сэм повертел в руках страховочный трос.  
\- Кто-то ведь показал, как с-спускаться.  
Он посмотрел наверх – в закатных лучах на скалистой поверхности поблескивали крюки. Глянув на моток веревки, Сэм понял: оттуда они с Дином и спустились. Но идей, как выбираться, пока не было.  
Дин порылся в карманах куртки: пистолет, фляжка, фонарик, который он тут же включил, странный серебристый свисток и удостоверение. Сэм заметил, как плечи брата расслабились.  
\- Про Дина ты был прав, - он криво усмехнулся. – Но я Старк. Не Винчестер.  
\- Дин Старк, - Сэм напустил на себя серьезный вид. – По-твоему, это правда?  
Дин прищурился, недоуменно наклонил голову.  
\- Подумай сам, чувак. Старк и Бэннер? Серьезно не из ящика? – не отступал Сэм, помня, как Дин по-детски улыбался, когда мастерил этот особый набор фальшивок. Вышли вторые «Мстители», и он тащился от супергероев.  
Дин сутуло сел на пол.  
\- Значит, ты… не превращаешься в зеленого громилу, когда злишься?  
\- Эти ксивы поддельные.  
Сэм присел рядом, стащил с плеч влажную куртку, вынул свободную руку из рукава. Раненое запястье обожгло болью, когда тяжелая от воды одежда задела наручник. Если он хотел согреться, надо было как-то снять с себя мокрые шмотки. Но пока он прикован к брату, ничего не получится.  
Тяжело кашляя, Сэм взял у Дина фонарик и посветил на замок.  
\- Держи, - Дин протянул пистолет. – Прострелим их нахрен.  
\- Да иди ты! – Сэм бездумно отшатнулся, дернул запястьем так, что Дин, вскрикнув от боли, выронил оружие. – Прости.  
\- С-сиди тихо! – взмолился Дин и потянулся за пистолетом. – Я сам.  
\- Ты трясешься как старый дед, - Сэм отпихнул пистолет подальше от брата. – А я даже фонарь удержать не могу.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь, гений? – прорычал Дин, зажмурившись от боли.  
Сэм протянул ему фонарик.  
\- Держи поровнее, - сказал он и вытащил из сумки маленький мешочек. – Вскрою замок на своем.  
\- Ну конечно, - проворчал Дин, но направил свет на его запястье.  
Поиск нужной отмычки затянулся. Сэм возился минуты на две дольше, чем планировал. Когда он справился, фонарик в руках Дина уже ходил ходуном. Но оно того стоило, хоть брат и ворчал, сомневаясь в удаче.  
Когда они больше не были скованы, Дин облегченно выдохнул.  
\- Теперь тебя, - Сэм потянулся к брату.  
\- Нет. Снимай с себя это тряпье, пока в сосульку не превратился, - Дин отодвинулся. – Я поищу что-нибудь, разведу костер, согреешься.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он встал и пошел вдоль скалистой стены. Мышцы Сэма сводило от холода, и он последовал совету брата: сложил джинсы и рубашку на выступ за спиной. Энергично растирая ноги, он понял – запястье цело, хоть и опухло от ссадин, пальцы свободно двигались.  
В пещере быстро темнело с приближением ночи. Телефон Дина среди вещей они так и не обнаружили. Тепло, проникшее днем сквозь расщелину, стремительно уходило в наступающей тьме. Не переставая дрожать, Сэм надел на голое тело Динову куртку и застегнул пуговицы. В сумке он нашел несколько свернутых бинтов, а из одежды - только запасные носки. Зато откопал еще один коробок спичек, кое-что поесть, четыре бутылки воды и патроны, на которых были пули со странными метками.  
\- Бэннер.  
\- Я Сэм, - ответил он.  
\- Без разницы. Ты должен это видеть.  
Сэм оглянулся через плечо. Ярдах в пятидесяти Дин светил куда-то на пол. Поднявшись на трясущиеся ноги, Сэм прямо в носках подошел к брату, и от неожиданного зрелища его передернуло.  
На полу лицом вниз лежал человек с глубокими ранами на спине – явно мертвый.  
\- Судя по прикиду, я б сказал, что он коп, - Дин легонько пихнул тело.  
\- Чувак!  
\- Что? Ему уже пофиг.  
С трудом согласившись, Сэм сел на корточки и осторожно перевернул тело. Он резко отдернулся, когда увидел изувеченное лицо. Оно выглядело словно раздробленное ледорубом.  
\- И на кой черт я на это смотрю, - пробормотал Дин.  
\- Ты прав, это коп, - Сэм со вздохом стащил с ремня мужчины значок. – Выходит, он тоже спустился с нами.  
Он посветил на багровый карабин, прицепленный к страховочной веревке.  
\- Значит, это его, - Дин приподнял закованную руку. – Вопрос, нахрена он надел их на нас?  
Сэм задумчиво потер шею. Он отчетливо помнил Рождество, когда подарил Дину то, что обещал отдать отцу. Но последние двадцать четыре часа были рассеянной взвесью приглушенных голосов и ускользающих изображений.  
Он закашлялся в сгиб локтя. Вода упрямо плескалась в легких, но не хватало сил от нее избавиться.  
\- Эй, шевелись, – Дин отошел от мертвого тела. – Ты замерзнешь до смерти, если будешь сверкать тут голым задом.  
\- Я не голый, - Сэм одернул сырые боксеры, глядя на джинсы мертвого полицейского. Жаль, тот был дюймов на пять ниже.  
\- Нашел спички?  
\- А-ага, - кивнул Сэм.  
\- Не стой на месте, - приказал Дин. – Двигаешься – живешь. Помоги мне собрать деревяшек.  
Сэм набрал ворох веток, Дин поднял палку-две и ногами сгреб сухие листья в кучу. Через несколько минут рядом с местом, где они оставили вещи, запылал большой костер. Тепло коснулось холодной кожи Сэма. Клубящийся дым поднимался в разлом высоко наверху. Вечерний свет погас, уступив место ночи, и теперь сквозь дыру в потолке проникало жемчужное сияние луны.

Сэм согрелся и чувствовал приятную ломоту в костях. Он посмотрел на согнувшегося Дина – тот прятал боль и пытался быть настороже.  
\- Винчестер, - сказал Сэм.  
\- Чего «Винчестер»? – переспросил Дин, не отрывая взгляда от огня. Он сидел у стены, облокотившись на сумку, наручники все еще болтались на его руке.  
\- Моя фамилия, - Сэм взял отмычки и осторожно поднял поврежденную руку старшего, чтобы увидеть замок в свете костра.  
\- Ты вроде говорил, это моя, - ответил Дин. Все его тело напряглось, когда Сэм коснулся раненого запястья.  
\- Так и есть.  
Сэм глянул на Дина – тот поднял брови, осмысливая ответ.  
\- А, ну… Говоришь, мы братья?  
Сэм кивнул.  
\- Не помню, чтобы у меня был брат.  
\- Ты вообще ничего не помнишь, - дополнил Сэм, подбирая отмычку.  
Дин помотал головой.  
\- Неправда. Я многое помню. Но… не тебя.  
Сэм нахмурился. Он знал, Дин не собирался обидеть его этими словами. Яркие вспышки воспоминаний сверкали перед глазами одна за другой. Эш и «Дом у дороги». Бобби и его убежище. Ремонт Импалы. Чтение отцовского дневника. Клетка в амбаре у Бендеров, из которой его вызволил Дин. Языческий бог и связанный брат в роли подношения. Образы, обрывки разговоров, острые шипы боли, крики о помощи и такой редкий смех.  
В каждом мгновении, в каждом воспоминании – Дин.  
\- Липовые удостоверения, ножи, пистолет… - Дин, не шевелясь, наблюдал, как Сэм вскрывает замок и аккуратно снимает металлическое кольцо с изодранного запястья. – И навыки взломщика. Так кто мы? Шпионы? Наемники?  
\- Охотники.  
Дин повел бровью.  
\- На кого, на оленя?  
\- Не… совсем.  
 _С этим плюшевым мишкой, ох. Я бы пристрелил этого подонка._  
Сэм сел, облокотившись на сумку, рядом с братом. Их плечи соприкоснулись. На мгновение Сэм подумал, тот сейчас отодвинется. Но Дин, очевидно, слишком устал, чтобы отказываться от дополнительной опоры.  
\- Мы охотимся на нечисть, - сказал Сэм. – Вообще, это ты меня научил.  
\- Я?  
Сэм кивнул.  
\- Нечисть. По типу той мышки размером с Кинг-конга?  
\- Она называется Олитьяу. Пещерный демон.  
\- Ну да, конечно, - голос прозвучал сдавленно от попытки сесть поудобнее.  
Сэм знал, Дин не воспринимает его слова всерьез. Да и как, по правде говоря? Даже Сэм, который помнил каждую охоту, каждую потерю, каждую смерть, не всегда понимал их существование. Без колебаний поверить в сказанное – это точно не для Дина, не помнящего ничего об их жизни.  
Сэм откашлялся и задумчиво посмотрел на огонь. Как рассказать о пернатых истинному сосуду архангела? Как объяснить про демонов тому, кто совсем недавно вернулся из черноглазого в человека?  
Что говорить о вампирах и других существах? Ведь Дин был и одним из них. Как открыть правду о том, что души – не только бред воскресной школы, и их действительно можно отделить от тел? Или о том, что однажды отец, а затем и Дин продали свои?  
Как рассказать, что они оба видели и Рай, и Ад, и Чистилище? Как объяснить, что они объединились с королем Ада в борьбе против писаря Божия?  
Сэм искоса глянул на Дина. Последнее воспоминание не оставляло в покое, мешало вдохнуть, словно он все еще барахтается в ледяной воде и не может вырваться на поверхность. Дин, избитый и весь в крови, с бесконечной мукой во взгляде, тяжело падает набок после смертельного удара Метатрона.  
 _Я горжусь нами._  
Сэм вздрогнул. Для начала следовало подобрать правильные слова. Такие, чтобы тот, кто вырастил Сэма, поверил: они не чужие.  
\- Дай-ка посмотрю твою руку.  
\- Все нормально, - в голосе Дина звучала боль, а ответ был до смешного предсказуем.  
\- Ничего не нормально! - отрезал Сэм. – Ты сорвался с обрыва и повис на руке, Дин. Давай посмотрю.  
\- Ты еще и врач что ли? – прорычал тот и подобрался как раненый зверь.  
\- Нет, но я сшивал тебя по клочкам больше, чем могу вспомнить. Буквально, – усталость переполняла чашу терпения Сэма, и он привстал на коленях. – Вправлял тебе кости и лечил сотрясение. Воровал лекарства из больниц. Заставлял жить, когда весь мир хотел видеть тебя мертвецом. Думаю, я заслужил немного доверия.  
Дин молча смотрел на него. С новым приступом кашля Сэм осел обратно на пол, пытаясь вдохнуть. Он согрелся и почти обсох, но ледяная вода поблажек не сделала.  
\- Откуда ты обо всем знаешь, чувак? – тихо спросил Дин. – Ты… откуда… Почему ты знаешь меня, но я не знаю тебя?  
Сэм со вздохом потер лицо.  
\- Я же сказал. Вода смыла яд.  
\- Чего? Какой яд?  
\- Слюна Олитьяу ядовита. Она воздействует на всех по-разному. У людей стирает память.  
Брови Дина опять взлетели.  
\- Хочешь сказать… Я весь в мышиных слюнях?  
\- Типа того.  
\- Вот гадость!  
\- Мы всегда успеем окунуть тебя в воду.  
\- Нет, чувак, - Дин затряс головой. – Вылавливать тебя оттуда было той еще забавой.  
От этих слов Сэма снова накрыло волной воспоминаний – словно старый выцветший фильм они завертелись перед глазами. Вот Дин крепко держит его за плечи во время очередного видения… Хватает за рукав, когда из Клетки вырывается Люцифер… Смотрит вслед отъезжающему в Стэнфорд автобусу… Вытаскивает из огня, забравшего Джессику… Стреляет в штригу… Уводит от края, к которому тянет Люцифер в голове… Сидит рядом каждый раз, как он приходит в себя после травмы…  
Вся его жизнь – брат. Рядом или бесконечно далеко. Не отец, не девчонка, не друг или наставник… Брат.  
 _Я смотрю на тебя как на героя с четырех лет... Пытаюсь быть таким же, как мой старший брат._  
Непривычно было восстанавливать прошлое – их прошлое – по таким проблескам в голове. К любому поступку шел долгий извилистый путь, был оправдан любой выбор – даже продажа души, даже уговор с ангелом сохранить Сэму жизнь.  
Но потом Сэм посмотрел на все под другим углом и понял: как же порой не хватало чего-то для равновесия. Того, что он принимал, как должное. Дина.  
Сэм увидел свое отражение в глазах брата и впервые осознал, каково быть на его месте. Брат с осторожностью наблюдал за ним – так, как обычно смотрит на незнакомцев. На тех, кому не доверяет. Он казался совершенно спокойным, но Сэм чувствовал, как тот оценивает его, взвешивает слова.  
В каждом воспоминании, пробежавшем голове за последний час, Дин доверял ему. Даже в тот жуткий год, когда Сэм оказался бездушной оболочкой самого себя. Когда брат смотрел на него черными глазами демона, Сэм не видел такой… настороженности. Страха. Пусть и бывало, Дин чего-то боялся, но Сэма – никогда.  
 _Ухаживай за моей тачкой. И, Сэм. Помни, чему отец учил тебя… помни, чему учил тебя я._  
Сэм метался в путанице мгновений. Образы и ощущения сплелись друг с другом и больше не походили на бесконечную череду событий. Они создавали облик человека из миллиона картинок.  
\- Хочешь, расскажу немного о своем брате? – Сэм осторожно подбирался к Дину со стороны повреждений. – У него уникальная способность быть одновременно придурком мирового уровня и одним из лучших людей, которых я видел.  
Дин наклонил голову.  
\- Он гений, хотя и скрывает это. Говорит, так проще - люди ни о чем не догадываются и перестают осторожничать.  
\- Умно, - кивнул Дин.  
\- Он упрямый как стадо баранов и умеет прощать. А еще он сильный – пугающе сильный, - Сэм наклонился ближе. – И в душе добряк.  
Дин сдвинул брови и отвел взгляд в сторону огня.  
\- Ты вроде видел, как я убил кого-то. Видел меня с… черными глазами.  
\- Ага, - Сэм потер шею. – У нас непростая работенка. И мы оба успели вываляться в грязи.  
\- В такой, что убили кого-то?  
Сэм посмотрел в пол.  
\- Бывало… да, - он подумал о Кевине. О Чарли. Об Эллен и Джо. О Бобби. Об отце. – А иногда… люди погибают, чтобы спасти нас.  
Дин оглядел сгущающийся сумрак. Сияние луны скользило внутрь разлома и мягко подсвечивало ночной воздух над их головами.  
\- Ты рассказываешь эту муть, но… я совсем не знаю тебя, старик, - он посмотрел на Сэма. – Ничего такого не помню.  
\- Вспомнишь, - с напором сказал Сэм, хотя сам не до конца был уверен. – Наверное, просто… на тебе больше слизи…  
Он замолчал, когда вспышка воспоминания ударила молнией.

_Дергая закованной рукой, Дин толкал Сэма прочь от монстра, что спланировал в пещеру сверху. Существо больше походило на дракона, чем на летучую мышь. Шериф Ларкин выстрелил два раза – и оба мимо. Тварь с громким скрежетом бросилась на мужчину, прежде чем братья успели его предостеречь.  
Нападение было стремительным и свирепым – шериф был мертв в считанные секунды. Тварь перекрыла путь к сумке – к оружию – и Дин выворачивал руку в попытке спрятать Сэма за спину.  
\- Двигай, чувак, - шипел Дин, толкая его.  
\- Куда?! Мы в гребаной пещере!  
\- В тоннель! Давай!  
Вдруг Олитьяу оторвался от шерифа и повернулся на голос Дина. Сэм замер в ожидании, что существо вот-вот дыхнет огнем или вонзит в них смертоносные когти. Мощные брызги слюны стали неожиданностью. Прозрачные, словно жидкий лед, они покрыли все лицо и туловище Дина, задели свободную руку Сэма и намочили ноги. Дин охнул и замер, сразу же став каким-то отрешенным.  
Сэм схватил брата за плечо и потащил к тоннелю. Он со всех ног несся по тускло освещенной пещере, волоча за собой Дина и только чудом не влетел в стену. Спину будто обдавало дыхание монстра. А потом, спустя несколько минут беготни, Сэм внезапно почувствовал огромное пространство вокруг, звуки отражались от тьмы. Он осел на колени, опуская и Дина, пока чудовище пробиралось за ними.  
Сэм не видел его. Только слышал. Слышал скрежет цепких когтей огромной летучей мыши и хриплое тяжелое дыхание брата, боровшегося с тьмой.  
\- Не вставай! – прошипел Сэм.  
Но Дин явно не понимал, что происходит, он метался в панике и цеплялся за Сэма. С желанием схватить брата и прижимать к себе, пока не успокоится, Сэм осторожно пошевелил рукой. И тут во тьме завопил Олитьяу. Крик напугал обоих, Дин вскочил на ноги, дергая наручники. Сквозь мрак пещеры Сэм видел только два больших янтарных глаза.  
\- Дин! – закричал Сэм.  
Но было поздно. Сначала Сэм ощутил поток воздуха, а потом по ним скользнуло крыло. Дин закричал и заметался. Сэм понял – чудовище зацепило брата. Нужно было бежать, но он не знал, куда. Он потянул Дина к себе, подальше от нечеловеческих воплей и янтарных глаз.  
Дин подполз к Сэму – наручники не оставляли выбора – и Олитьяу атаковал еще раз. Глаза твари будто стали неестественно огромными. Чудовище снова брызнуло слюной – Сэма задело лишь краем, основной удар пришелся на Дина – его резко отбросило в сторону. Под тяжестью брата Сэм вдруг повалился на землю, и их потянуло во тьму._

\- … вырубайся мне тут, чувак, ну же!  
\- Чего? – Сэм непонимающе моргнул, глядя на брата. – В чем дело?  
Дин смотрел на него так, будто решал, что с ним делать - запереть под замок или укрыть одеялом и вручить чашку супа.  
\- Ты мне скажи.  
\- Я только что… вспомнил, как ты сорвался с обрыва. Как заработал все это, – Сэм жестом обвел раны на лице брата.  
\- Двойной плевок летучей мышки? – повторил услышанное от Сэма Дин.  
\- В общем – да, – Сэм кивнул. – И вряд ли смыло весь яд, пока ты вытаскивал меня из воды.  
Понимал ли Дин, как погрузился в себя, вспоминая произошедшее, как заметно дрожал, даже совершенно сухой у трещащего огня? Сэм не знал. Такая необычная слабость брата что-то ломала внутри него.  
\- Дин, - он вытащил из упаковки бинты и начал медленно наматывать на свое запястье. – Не важно, веришь ли ты моим словам о нечисти. Но если не можешь идти – мы не выберемся.  
\- Ты можешь, - тихо ответил тот.  
 _Я устал, Сэм. Устал от этой работы. От этой жизни. От груза на моих плечах… Я устал от этого._  
\- Ну, - Сэм вздохнул и подвинулся ближе. – Я без тебя не пойду. - Он наклонил голову и поймал взгляд Дина, - Так что, может, ты наконец дашь свою руку?  
\- Вряд ли ты чем-то поможешь, - обыденно проворчал Дин.  
\- Пока не посмотрю – конечно.  
Сэм подождал, глядя, как брат задумчиво смотрит на огонь. Видимо, Дин размышлял о его словах, и Сэм дал ему время, пока тишина не казалась неуютной.  
\- Ладно, - с неохотой сдался Дин.  
Кивнув, Сэм подсел к брату, так, чтобы не загораживать свет от огня. Он расстегнул пуговицы на его рубашке, стащил ее с левой руки и осторожно, чтобы не задеть ссадины на запястье, высвободил правую. Кожа была ободранной, как и у Сэма, сустав опух. Дин держал пальцы согнутыми. От того, как неестественно смотрелась вывернутая рука, к горлу Сэма подступила тошнота. Он только облегченно вздохнул от того, что кость не проткнула кожу.  
Подсвечивая фонариком, Сэм поднял Динову футболку и едва сдержал ругательства при виде темных синяков на груди, тянущихся оттуда к плечу и по всей руке. Ссадины ползли по шее брата и исчезали под кровью на лице. Как бы там ни было, самый сильный кровоподтек синел точно под ребрами. Сэм осознал, что ищет признаки внутреннего кровотечения.  
\- Красота, да?  
\- Красочно, ничего не скажешь, - Сэм осторожно провел ладонью по груди брата и поморщился одновременно с ним. – Вот. Здесь точно сломано два ребра. А еще запястье. И, кажется, было вывихнуто плечо, но с ним вроде бы все в порядке.  
\- Я чувствовал, как оно щелкнуло, когда ты тащил меня с обрыва.  
\- Ты знаешь, что с этим делают – ну, если б мы не торчали в пещере.  
\- Приложить лед и обездвижить, - объявил Дин и уставился на Сэма. – Да, это я помню. И как почистить с закрытыми глазами этот пистолет я тоже помню. И как попасть в яблочко с двадцати ярдов вот тем ножом из моего ботинка, - он болезненно скривился, когда Сэм опустил футболку. – Но я ни хрена не помню, как повис на обрыве или почему мои мозги будто разобраны по кусочкам. Или своего брата.  
\- Ты все вспомнишь, - пообещал Сэм. – Давай-ка я перебинтую ребра и вправлю запястье. А потом поспим. О том, как будем выбираться – подумаем завтра.  
\- А как насчет этого… пещерного летучего демона?  
Сэм уронил голову.  
\- Точно.  
Дин помолчал мгновение.  
\- Завтра.  
Сэм с улыбкой поднял взгляд.  
\- Завтра.  
Возиться с ребрами оказалось не так уж трудно – в сумке были бинты. Сложнее было не слушать тихие болезненные стоны брата, которые тот был не в силах сдержать. Следующей трудностью стало вправить запястье.  
Наконец, Сэм старательно зафиксировал кости остатками марли, двумя небольшими палками, собранными для костра, и ремнями от альпинистского снаряжения. Он демонстративно промолчал на сравнение с  МакГайвером и отборную ругань и помог Дину натянуть рубашку, а потом закрепил руку страховочной веревкой.  
Когда Дин устроился поудобнее, Сэм натянул на себя уже почти сухие джинсы. Остальную пока еще влажную одежду он оставил у огня, а чтобы не замерзнуть, завернулся в Динову куртку.  
\- Поспи, - предложил Сэм. – Мы мало что можем сделать в темноте.  
Дин прислонился к стене, глядя на пламя. Подбросив еще деревяшек в костер, Сэм присел рядом.  
\- Слушай, эээ…  
Он будто кожей ощущал, как брат сомневается, звать ли его по имени, еще не готовый признать что-то знакомое, родное.  
\- А?  
\- Так и не знаю, верить ли в твои басни о монстрах.  
\- В какие? В то, что один из них здесь или в то, что мы охотимся на них?  
\- Да в любую. В…обе.  
 _Ну, сам посмотри… Мы охотимся на чудовищ. Ищем монстров, которые только и хотят нас убить. Да кто так делает? Только психи!_  
Сэм коротко усмехнулся, вспомнив слова брата.  
\- Ну, кое-что существует независимо от того, веришь ты в это или нет.  
Словно в подтверждение громкий вопль эхом прокатился по тоннелю, соединяющему пещеры. Сэм вздрогнул, инстинктивно пригибаясь к брату. А тот потянулся за пистолетом, и это движение, настолько знакомое, вызвало у Сэма улыбку.  
\- Как там эта тварь называется?  
\- Олитьяу, - ответил Сэм.  
\- А что она делает, кроме как брызжет слюной и вырастает до гигантских размеров?  
\- Ммм, - наморщив нос, Сэм посветил на вход в тоннель. – Ну, она…  
В голове вспыхнуло воспоминание. Дин стоит в номере мотеля и с решительным видом вставляет в магазин бронзовые патроны со знаками.

_\- Какая разница, что это за отродье? Мы просто делаем свое дело.  
\- Да, Дин, но… пещера? Шутишь, что ли?  
\- С каких пор ты боишься пещер? – Дин вставил магазин в пистолет и опустил его в сумку.  
\- Я не боюсь пещер, - огрызнулся Сэм. – Просто… Может, подождем, когда оно выйдет пообедать?  
Дин окинул его серьезным взглядом.  
\- Эта тварь сожрала трех человек прошлой ночью, Сэмми.  
\- Знаю.  
\- Не хочу, чтоб мной закусила гигантская летучая мышь.  
Сэм вздохнул.  
\- Прекрасно. Но – для отчета – это ужасная идея.  
\- Записано.  
\- Придется искать снаряжение.  
Дин улыбнулся.  
\- Найдем, есть один человек._

\- Она питается людьми, - Сэм вздрогнул от нового крика, прозвучавшего гораздо ближе.  
\- Ну просто зашибись, - проворчал Дин в попытке вставить пулю в гнездо перевязанной рукой.  
Сэм помог ему взвести курок и снова повернулся к тоннелю.  
\- Хочешь сделать это, мистер освободитель моей правой руки? – проворчал Дин, принимая более устойчивое положение.  
\- Ты лучше стреляешь, - ответил Сэм. – Даже с левой.  
Воздух словно потянуло в тоннель, и дым костра заклубился в сторону входа.  
\- Оно идет, - предостерег Сэм.  
Монстр выбрался оттуда, будто бабочка из кокона, и, царапая когтями каменистую поверхность, захлопал кожистыми крыльями. Сэм невольно задержал дыхание. Пламя всколыхнулось, искры и угольки полетели в стороны, заставляя зажмуриться, отвернуться от дыма.  
С очередным пронзительным визгом Олитьяу взлетел высоко над их головами, поднимая в воздух листья, сухие ветви и кости. Дин прицелился и отправил в монстра три пули. Но тот сложил крылья и, став похожим на ракету, прорвался сквозь разлом наружу, в лунную ночь.  
Упустив тварь, Сэм и Дин опустились на пол. Огонь пожирал древесные обломки вокруг.  
\- Скажи, что в этой фляжке бухло, старик, - наконец вымолвил Дин. Сэм давно не слышал такого сломленного голоса брата.  
\- Святая вода, - ответил Сэм, все еще глядя вверх.  
Дин бросил оружие на сумку.  
\- Один из нас точно идет не тем путем. 


	3. I've Seen All Good People

 

Рука Дина полыхала огнем. Сэм умело перевязал ее, но боль от сломанных костей и порванных связок не уйдет без сильных обезболивающих. Дин так хотел спать… Просто закрыть глаза и притвориться, что не торчит под землей посреди логова твари рядом с каким-то психом, который называет себя его братом.  
– Это последняя ночь полнолуния, – Сэм продолжал сыпать сведениями еще с того мгновения, как эта… нечисть вылетела через потолок пещеры. – Сегодня чудовище отобедает и вернется в гнездо.  
Дин медленно встал, придерживаясь за шершавую стену. Волна боли лавой разлилась по венам, дышать стало почти невыносимо. Едва овладев собой, он двинулся к сухим пылающим листьям.  
– Упустим завтра – придется возвращаться сюда через месяц.  
– То есть ты думаешь, – проворчал Дин, – мы вылезем из этой дыры?  
Сэм молчал долгую минуту.  
– Мы выберемся.  
Дин затоптал разрозненные обломки, охваченные язычками пламени, а несколько непослушных горящих палок подвинул ногой в костер.  
– Так уверен, да?  
– Мы пережили конец света, Ад, Клетку Люцифера, Чистилище и метку Каина не для того, чтобы сдохнуть в какой-то пещере.  
– Ага, – Дин сел обратно и обхватил здоровой рукой ноющую грудь. Ребра пылали, и казалось, что-то пожирает его изнутри. – То есть, всякие… охотничьи приемчики помогли нам выжить во время чертового апокалипсиса?  
– Типа того.  
В голосе парня слышалась улыбка.  
– Что смешного?  
– Просто… впервые слышу «приемчики» и «апокалипсис» в одном предложении.  
Дин устало усмехнулся.  
– Значит, сегодня мы никуда не идем. Надоело торчать здесь, но если уж тварь улетела… Выходит, тут сейчас безопасней всего.  
– Чем тебе не нравится это место? – спросил Сэм.  
Дин поерзал в попытке устроиться поудобнее у каменистой стены. Только тепло костра дарило подобие утешения. Без него он чувствовал себя паршивее некуда. И меньше всего на свете он хотел открывать свои страхи этому парню.  
– Тут темно и сыро. Тебе достаточно?  
– А ведь… ты рвался на эту охоту. Прямо-таки с ума сходил от предстоящей спелеологии.  
Дин окинул его недоумевающим взглядом, словно Сэм сказал что-то пошлое.  
– Это означает «исследовать пещеры», – объяснил тот.  
– Я знаю, – буркнул Дин. – Но понятия не имею, что думал тот парень, которого ты вспомнил. Все, что я могу сказать… – он поморщился и прижал к себе сломанную руку, – сидеть тут – это словно быть похороненным заживо.  
Сэм опять замолчал, и Дин почувствовал исходящее от него напряжение.  
– Ну да. Неудивительно, что тебя это тревожит.  
– Почему? Меня когда-то закопали или типа того? – с насмешкой спросил Дин.  
Сэм посмотрел на него со старой тоской, с такой знакомой и открытой, что Дин задержал дыхание.  
– Да. Закопали.  
Несколько секунд Дин глядел на него не мигая, но потом снова повернулся к огню.  
– И слышать не хочу.  
Без лишних слов Сэм постелил высохшую одежду поверх сумки и потянулся в его сторону. Поняв, что тот пытается уложить его, Дин заупрямился.  
– Ты устал, – настаивал Сэм.  
– Как будто ты нет.  
Охваченный другим воспоминанием, Сэм опустил руки и уставился в никуда. Дин просто наблюдал за ним, пока парень хотя бы не донимал его настойчивыми просьбами отдохнуть.  
– Я вспомнил, почему на нас наручники, – наконец произнес Сэм.  
Дин замер, перебирая в уме мгновения прошлого. Все, что ему удалось выхватить – странная смесь упрямства, страданий и опустошенности длиной в вечность. Баюкая сломанную руку, он взглянул на Сэма.  
– Копа зовут… звали Ларкин, – начал Сэм. – Он не хотел, чтобы его расследование превратилось в дело о серийном убийце – как раз для федералов. То есть, нас.  
– Ага, липовых федералов.  
– После второй ночи убийств он понял, что помощь была бы очень кстати, – продолжил Сэм. – И, когда мы сказали, что убийца, возможно, скрывается в этих пещерах, он согласился сотрудничать. А потом мы спустились и…  
– Дай-ка угадаю – огорошили его правдой, и он принял нас за ненормальных.  
– Типа того. Он сделал вывод, что мы и есть убийцы.  
– Я бы так же подумал.  
– Ты так и сказал… потому и позволил ему заковать нас.  
На последних словах Сэм поежился, слегка поморщил нос, и у Дина невольно мелькнула мысль: _как он похож на маму, когда так делает_. Дин зажмурился, мотнул головой и вернулся к разговору.  
– Погоди-ка, я дал ему связать нас?  
– А потом напал Олитьяу, убил детектива, долбанул тебя крылом по лицу, и мы побежали. Он окатил нас слюной… и ты упал с обрыва.  
– Плевок летучей мыши сразил великого охотника, – усмехнулся Дин.  
– У нас все еще есть работа, Дин, – настаивал Сэм.  
– Как скажешь, – прорычал он и сдался, укладываясь на сложенную рубашку Сэма. – Все, чего я хочу – убраться из этой, дыры обратно в… свою жизнь.  
– Я говорил тебе…  
– Замолчи, старик… просто… замолчи, – оборвал Дин. – Не могу больше это слушать.  
Сэм глубоко вздохнул. У Дина потяжелело на сердце – он знал, что задел парня грубыми словами и теперь сожалел об этом. Но прямо сейчас ничего не мог поделать. Истощение и боль были сильнее, и он проигрывал в борьбе с ними. Не предупреждая своего спутника, он соскользнул в сон в надежде хотя бы немного отдохнуть, если уж не исцелиться.  
Но ничего не вышло.  
Едва он уснул – опустились защитные стены, вырвались наружу образы и ощущения, что прятались днем в дальних уголках сознания. Его переполняли воспоминания – точно воспоминания, слишком настоящие для плода воображения. Он слышал крики, ощущал боль, но сильнее всего его мучила темнота.  
Во сне он чувствовал, как возвращается к реальности, будто выныривает из-под воды. Он лежал в грубом дощатом ящике, свет не проникал сквозь нащупанные пальцами тонкие щели. Воздух был затхлым и неподвижным.  
Паника накатила приливной волной. Он инстинктивно ударил кулаком по доскам, но, тут же зашипев от боли, принялся просто давить на них ладонью. Отчаянно хотелось вдохнуть кислорода, и увидеть хоть что-то, кроме всеобъемлющей тьмы. Перед глазами мелькали видения – нереальные, полные леденящего ужаса, крови и мучений.  
Проломив грубую древесину, он ощутил землю. Рыхлая и податливая, она сыпалась сквозь дыру на его лицо. Он перевернулся набок и продолжил копать путь наружу. Земля падала комьями, расступаясь над ним. Он мелко дышал, чтобы не наглотаться грязи, и выбирался на свободу. Голову кружило от усилий и жажды кислорода. Хотелось кричать, рычать от отчаяния, плакать от бессилия, теряя рассудок. Еще немного, уже должна была показаться поверхность. Уже должна…  
А потом… _Ветер на кончиках пальцев. Трава. Свет._  
Он разгребал землю, пока среди почвы и корней не показался свет. Он высунул голову, и мелкие отчаянные вдохи слились в долгий глоток свежего воздуха и молитву неизвестно кому – _спасибо… спасибо…_

  
  


– …тише, Дин, успокойся.  
Вокруг эхом отражался голос, доносился сквозь свет и окутывал желанным теплом после бесконечного холода. После бесконечной тьмы.  
– Проснись, старик, давай, не пугай меня.  
Так не должно быть. Там больше никого не было. Только он один. Совершенно один.  
– Эй, я тут, слышишь? Просто… дыши, ладно? Тише, Дин. _Господи…_ Дыши со мной.  
Его руку сжала широкая ладонь, и вдруг оказалось, что он больше не карабкается из могилы посреди поляны, а лежит в полумраке сырой пещеры. Пламя огня бросало оранжевые блики на лицо склонившегося над ним человека. Этот парень – _Сэм, вспомнил, Сэм Бэннер… нет… не совсем так…_ – прижал его руку к своей груди, таким знакомым жестом, что где-то внутри дрогнули воспоминания.  
– Чувствуешь? Я дышу. Давай со мной, – Сэм глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Дин понял, что неосознанно повторяет за ним, заставляя себя дышать ровно. – Вот так, хорошо.  
– Что за черт, старик? – голос Дина звучал хрипло, будто был сорван.  
– Ты разбудил меня, – Сэм помог ему сесть и дал бутылку воды.  
Дин пил жадно, в горле мучительно пересохло.  
– Ты… не то что кричал, но… ты напугал меня. Думал, у тебя сейчас приступ случится.  
Дин прислонил голову к шершавой стене и вернул Сэму бутылку.  
– Плохой сон.  
– Ага, так и понял.  
– Как будто… – он прищурил глаза. – Вылезал из могилы.  
– Ха.  
Он подождал мгновение, а потом переспросил:  
– Что, правда? Я вылезал из могилы?  
– Да, – ответил Сэм, вдруг заинтересовавшись пуговицами на куртке. – Ты… ну… Ты умер. Спасая меня. Мою душу.  
Дин нахмурился, ничего не желая слушать… но сон был таким ярким. Таким настоящим. Нужно было узнать побольше.  
– Стоя на ногах, – повторил он сказанное братом ранее.  
– Эээ, нет, – Сэм помотал головой. – Это было в другой раз. Ты… ну… Много раз умирал, вообще-то.  
Дин потер лицо, морщась, когда пальцы коснулись ран на лбу и щеке. В голове один за другим сменялись образы, дразнили своим появлением и тут же ускользали, не давая ухватиться за нить воспоминаний. Окружающий сумрак серел от света восходящей луны – время шло своим ходом.  
– Я был один, – наконец сказал Дин. – Когда я выбрался из… из-под земли, помню, что был один.  
– Ага, – выдохнул Сэм.  
Дин посмотрел на парня.  
– Если мы братья… почему тебя не было рядом?  
– Я не знал, что ты вернешься.  
Дин поднял голову.  
– Готов поспорить, это было сюрпризом. Я ворвался в твою жизнь и потребовал назад свою старую хату.  
– Вообще-то, тачку.  
– Чего?  
Губы Сэма тронула легкая улыбка.  
– Ты попросил меня выкинуть хлам из твоей машины. И забрал ее.  
– Чего смешного?  
– Серьезно, чувак. С тех пор столько лет прошло.  
Сэм чего-то недоговаривал. Вспышка раздражения заставила Дина подняться.  
– Ага, только я ни фига не в курсе.  
– Эй, нет, подожди…  
Но Дину было плевать на извинения и оправдания. Его одолевала боль, голова разрывалась от путаницы реальности с вымыслом, и вообще, он был словно погребен заживо с каким-то человеком, метящим в члены его семьи.  
Опираясь о стену пещеры, Дин встал на ноги. Перед глазами поплыло, и он вжал пальцы в неровную поверхность.  
– Дин, чувак, да ладно тебе.  
– Ничего не ладно, – отрезал он. Его кольнула зависть при виде того, как Сэм без усилий держится прямо. – Ты со спокойной миной рассказываешь, что мы охотимся на нечисть… что я… что я умирал. Много раз. А потом ржешь, потому что это было сто лет назад? Да иди ты к черту!  
– Послушай, я просто хотел сказать – после тех событий случалось много еще более ужасного, только и всего! – крикнул Сэм и закашлялся. Дин практически ощущал на себе, как сжимаются легкие парня. – Думал, ты уже свыкся с этим.  
– А что, по мне похоже, да?  
– Да! – выпалил Сэм, прижимая руку к груди. – Вообще-то, да!  
Дин медленно отошел от огня – вдруг показалось, языки пламени трепещут слишком близко.  
– Ладно, не психуй из-за этой адовой ерунды, все хорошо.  
Сэм резко поднял голову – можно было подумать, кто-то дернул его за длинные патлы.  
– Погоди, что ты сказал?  
– Что я сказал?  
– Ты помнишь Ад?  
Мгновение Дин не мог вымолвить ни слова, пытаясь сделать вдох. Ты помнишь Ад… Отчаянные крики, темень, вселяющая ужас… это был Ад?  
– Дин, – имя прозвучало резко, словно пуля. – Дин!  
– Чего?  
– Ты ведь помнишь, да? – Сэм понизил голос почти до шепота.  
– Я… Я не… – он не помнил ничего, кроме этого сна. Сна о том, как был похоронен. Сна, который оказался реальностью.  
Сэм вдруг присел у сумки и начал в ней что-то искать.  
– Какого черта ты делаешь?  
– Ищу, чем зачерпнуть воды, – отрезал Сэм.  
– Нахрена? – прорычал Дин, заранее зная ответ.  
– Смоем с тебя яд, наконец! – Сэм встал с бутылкой в одной руке и фляжкой в другой.  
– Нет, – бесстрастно ответил Дин.  
– Послушай, я не собираюсь топить тебя в ней…  
– Я сказал нет!  
– Почему нет? – с той же силой выкрикнул Сэм.  
– Потому что я не хочу вспоминать!  
Слова преградой встали между ними. Дин и Сэм смотрели друг на друга по разные стороны догорающего костра. В воздухе чувствовалось приближение рассвета – вокруг будто пахло иначе. Свежестью.  
– Но… почему? – тишину разорвал вопрос Сэма, прозвучавший с какой-то детской обидой.  
– Почему? – переспросил Дин. – Потому что эта твоя жизнь – ну или наша, как ты говоришь – сплошной мрак и несчастья, и… адская боль без конца и края.  
Сэм молчал. Дин слышал их дыхание – такое синхронное, будто оба всегда боролись за жизнь только ради этого звука.  
– Ты прав, – наконец вымолвил Сэм. – Слишком много несчастий и боли. Но… Дин, ты должен знать. Хорошего тоже было немало. Мы… мы и правда делали людям добро. И миру.  
Сам не зная почему, при этой мысли Дин ощутил укол боли в груди, и невольно задержал дыхание. Сэм заметил и потянулся к брату, но в это мгновение в утренней тишине раздался рев.  
– Вот черт, – Дин шагнул назад.  
Сэм поднял взгляд к потолку. От стен пещеры отразился новый крик – слабее, и более… похожий на человеческий.  
– Это…  
– Иди сюда, – машинально скомандовал Дин. – Давай, спрячься за мной.  
– С ума сошел? Ты едва на ногах стоишь!  
– Черт возьми, просто спрячься! – Дин медленно наклонился и неловко поднял оружие левой рукой. Воспоминания пытались прорваться наружу, разрывали голову, требуя внимания, но у него не было времени.  
Наконец, Сэм повиновался – обошел костер и встал рядом с Дином. Олитьяу влетел сквозь разлом и опустился на дно пещеры, хлопая крыльями. Они отвернулись от облака из обломков, горячих углей и дыма, но перед этим Дин заметил, как монстр выпустил что-то из когтей, сложил крылья и исчез в тоннеле.  
– Что за х…  
– Он что-то бросил сюда, – прервал Дин.  
Сэм положил на место бутылку и поднял фонарик. На негнущихся ногах Дин обошел костер и взглянул, куда Олитьяу кинул свою ношу. Сначала он услышал Сэма и только потом осознал. Внутри у него похолодело.  
– Это человек, – выдохнул Сэм и прикрыл рот ладонью. – Господи... Мы его знаем.  
Дин не поверил своим глазам: лежащий в луже крови мужчина был еще жив.  
Его ноги ниже колен превратились в фарш, тело было изодрано в лохмотья, сквозь дыру в щеке виднелась кость. Он смотрел не мигая сквозь луч фонаря широко раскрытыми от боли глазами.  
– Эй, – Дин присел рядом и осторожно коснулся холодной от пота шеи мужчины. – Эй, приятель, посмотри на меня. Тише, тише.  
Когда тот перевел на него взгляд, Дин заметил слезы в уголках его глаз. Незнакомец попытался заговорить, но из груди вырывались лишь хрипы, и кровь пенилась на бледных губах.  
– Молчи, – сдерживая беспомощное отчаяние, сказал Дин. – Успокойся. Просто потерпи немного.  
Тот беззвучно сжал губы, и слезы выкатились из его глаз. Дин прижал пальцы сильнее к его шее.  
– Потерпи...  
Грудь человека поднялась еще раз, а потом Дин увидел, как боль и ужас исчезают с его расслабленного лица. Спустя несколько секунд он почувствовал руку Сэма на своем плече. Это была одновременно поддержка и сопричастность. Вдвоем по одну сторону в этой неразберихе.

  
– Мы его знали? – переспросил Дин, закрывая глаза мужчины.  
– Это… Не помню, как его звали, но мы разговаривали с ним. О жертвах в городе. До того, как сошлись на Олитьяу.  
Дин проглотил ком в горле.  
– Ты знаешь, как убить эту тварь?  
– Да, – ответил Сэм. – Ты рассказал мне.  
– Тогда напомни, – хватаясь за руку Сэма, он встал и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Потому что мы идем убивать ее. Прямо сейчас.  
Свет фонарика отбрасывал странные тени на улыбку Сэма.  
– Над чем лыбишься? – Дин свел брови.  
– Ни над чем. Просто… ты говоришь совсем как мой брат.  
Дин опустил взгляд. Он еще не был готов к одобрительным сравнениям с братом этого чудака.  
– Не бросим же мы его прямо здесь, – он кивнул в сторону истерзанного тела. – Помоги дотащить к первому, – он посмотрел на Сэма. – Если ты окажешься прав, и мы выберемся отсюда… кто-то будет их искать.  
Молча кивнув, Сэм взял руку мертвого мужчины. Дин наклонился, чтобы взяться за вторую, но тут же разогнулся от боли, словно ножом пронзившей ребра. Перед глазами побелело, сквозь шум в ушах ничего не было слышно. Он пытался вдохнуть, но знал, как только втянет воздух – грудь вспыхнет пламенем.  
Он не заметил, как осел на пол, но в следующее мгновение уже видел перед собой Сэма, который тяжелой рукой придерживал его за плечо. Это казалось удивительно приободряющим, знакомым. Спустя мгновение он сделал слабый вдох, потом еще, и пространство вокруг приобрело смутные очертания.  
– Все… нормально, чувак, – пробормотал Дин и ушел от прикосновения. – Пойдем.  
– Посиди здесь, – приказал Сэм. – Сиди и не двигайся.  
Дин хотел было возразить, но ребра словно плавились в груди, а голова гудела от ударов собственного сердца. Он оцепенело кивнул и продолжил коротко втягивать воздух, понемногу, сколько нужно, чтобы оставаться в сознании. Свет Сэмова фонарика подпрыгивал, когда тот тащил тело жертвы к дальнему концу пещеры. Кровавый след тянулся за ним темными пятнами.  
Когда свет фонаря перестал бить по глазам, Дин поднял взгляд на широкую расщелину в потолке высоко над головой. Он ждал предрассветной тишины, которую замечают только ночные существа, и чувствовал, как преображается мир с наступлением дня. Сэм открыл ему свои воспоминания, но Дин ничего такого не помнил. Он не знал, кто вырастил парня таким легко втирающимся в доверие. Не знал, кто вдолбил в патлатую голову дурацкую цель, которой живут они с братом. Он будто слушал пересказ фильма, в котором снимался сам, но никогда не видел на экране.  
Зрелище того, как умирает человек, вдруг пробудило в нем водоворот эмоций – жажду возмездия, желание противостоять до последнего, защищать других. Чувства вскипали в нем с такой силой, что хотелось вырвать их из груди. В словах Сэма было что-то верное. Близкое ему. Пусть он не помнил своего брата, но чувствовал себя борцом.  
– Ты как? – тяжело дыша, спросил Сэм, когда вернулся к нему.  
– Нормально, – Дин встал, не принимая его помощи. – И прежде, чем ты скажешь что-то еще, – он проклинал себя за предательски дрогнувший голос, когда качнулся на нетвердых ногах, – какой бы план мы ни придумали против этого оладьяу…  
– Олитьяу, – терпеливо исправил Сэм.  
– …в нем не будет пункта о том, что я сижу у костра и жду, когда ты убьешь его и вернешься. Понятно?  
Сэм скрестил руки на груди. В его темных глазах мелькал вызов, лицо казалось бледным в сером утреннем свете.  
– Значит, лучше пусть тебя убьют, да?  
– Да, – без тени сомнений ответил Дин.  
– Будь я проклят, если ты не самый упрямый идиот, с памятью или без.  
Дин понятия не имел, о чем говорил Сэм, но знал: он должен участвовать в борьбе с этой тварью. Он просто не мог стоять в стороне – и не мог сказать, почему. Просто внутри разгоралось странное чувство и одним своим существованием толкало действовать.  
Когда Сэм лишь молча качнул головой, Дин побрел к тлеющему костру. Он пнул в него несколько сухих листьев, и ярко вспыхнуло пламя. Сэм подбросил еще веток – огонь разгорелся с новой силой, окутывая теплом.  
– Эти мудреные пули убьют его, да? – задумчиво спросил Дин, потирая шею.  
Сэм кивнул и, присев рядом с сумкой, расстегнул куртку, подставляя голую грудь стылому воздуху.  
– В преданиях говорится, Олитьяу можно убить медью, но подойти близко почти нереально, – он натянул футболку, слабо морщась от движения, и убрал с лица волосы. – Нужно стрелять в сердце.  
Дин наблюдал, как тот переодевается. Когда Сэм зашелся жутким кашлем, Дин нахмурил брови. Он совсем не хотел об этом думать. Но от такого звука, от опущенных плеч и отчаянных попыток парня вдохнуть, где-то глубоко внутри Дина зарождалось беспокойство.  
– А сердце у него на своем привычном месте, – продолжил он.  
Сев поудобнее, Сэм опять кивнул.  
– А еще… Ну, это была… последняя ночь лунного цикла, поэтому…  
– Поэтому что?  
– Поэтому… Наступил день. Чудовище теперь… спряталось в логове, – Сэм махнул рукой в сторону темной зияющей дыры тоннеля.  
– Ну, значит, позовем его сюда, – Дин повел здоровым плечом, мысли путались и ускользали, его разум был похож на двигатель, работающий вразнос.  
– Позовем, – Сэм опустил голову, и волосы скользнули на лицо. – Знаешь, Дин, это тебе не вестерн какой-нибудь. Не дуэль на рассвете и все такое.  
– Очень смешно, – ответил Дин и наклонился перебрать вещи, сложенные в кучу на полу. – Может, настало время играть по нашим правилам.  
Найдя, что искал, он протянул Сэму свисток.  
Глаза парня блеснули в свете костра. Он медленно взял из пальцев брата тонкую серебристую трубку.  
– Черт побери, Дин, ты гений.  
Дин улыбнулся краем губ.  
– Летучие мыши используют ультразвук, верно? Даже такие гигантские.  
Сэм продолжил мысль.  
– Устроим ловушку, позовем ее и бум! Никаких больше Олитьяу.  
– О том и речь.  
Лицо Сэма озарила улыбка, плечи расслабились, и он стал похож на мальчишку. Дин улыбнулся в ответ и тут же отвел взгляд. Не нужно привязываться к этому парню. И переживать за него.  
Но что-то заставляло его…  
– А расскажи о хорошем, – вдруг попросил он.  
– В смысле? – Сэм непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
– Ты говорил, в нашей жизни бывало хорошее. Что именно?  
– А, ну… Мы спасли мир. И не раз, – Сэм с деланой беззаботностью повел плечом, сжимая в руке свисток.  
– Точно, – фыркнул Дин и сел, устало прислонившись к стене.  
Он осторожно развязывал веревку, поддерживающую сломанную руку, и обдумывал план. Необязательно было знать о демонах, призраках и прочей дребедени, чтобы понять – законы физики против них. Без серьезной подготовки не было ни малейшего шанса справиться с огромной летучей мышью одним-единственным удачным выстрелом в сердце. Будто «Давид и Голиаф» на современный лад. Но сначала надо было поймать тварь в ловушку.  
Дин связал снятую с шеи веревку с той, что валялась кучей около сумки. Мгновение Сэм непонимающе смотрел на него, а потом стал помогать ему сооружать сеть. Собрав оставшиеся веревки и карабины, он сложил их рядом.  
– Я серьезно, – продолжил Сэм по пути к телу полицейского. Голос эхом разлетался по пещере, отражался от стен шипами правды. – Сначала это были Врата Ада в Вайоминге. Мы их закрыли, но…  
Дин поднял взгляд и в тусклом свете увидел, как Сэм снимает страховку с копа.  
– Дело тогда кончилось не слишком хорошо – ты продал душу демону перекрестков. Спас мою жизнь и угодил в Ад год спустя.  
– Не все предусмотрел, да? – Дин отшучивался, опасаясь, что Сэмовы слова потрясут его слишком сильно.  
Сэм вернулся к брату и бросил веревку в общую кучу. Видя кровь на его руках и на снаряжении, Дин подавил дрожь. Все еще погруженный в мысли, Сэм вымыл руки святой водой.  
– Мы победили двух архангелов и остановили Апокалипсис… Правда, в Аду оказался теперь я, поэтому… – Сэм глянул на брата и замолчал – слова отзывались едва скрываемым ужасом в его глазах. – Пока хватит, да?  
– Наверное, мы по-разному понимаем добро.  
Сэм сел, сложив руки на ногах.  
– Наверное… За все добро, что мы приносим миру, приходится платить. Может, поэтому…  
Когда молчание затянулось, Дин вопросительно наклонил голову.  
– Поэтому что?  
– Мы не всегда принимали верные решения.  
– Уже хорошо, – Дин прислонился затылком к стене. – Значит, хотя бы мы – люди.  
– Я о том, что мы… усложняем жизнь себе… и другим, потому что не можем… – Сэм опять замолчал и посмотрел на Дина, словно стыдясь чего-то. – Мы не можем жить, если один из нас мертв.  
Дин задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу.  
– Значит, это тебе спасибо за каждую мою смерть, так?  
Сэм удивленно взглянул на него.  
– Но если я каждый раз возвращаюсь, то…  
– Ты издеваешься, – заключил Сэм.  
Дин вдруг почувствовал себя виноватым, но не смог выкрутиться.  
– Ладно, я понимаю, – отступил Сэм. – Я бы сам в такое не поверил. Но, чтобы ты знал… Я тоже умирал пару раз.  
Эти слова тяжестью легли на ноющую грудь Дина.  
– И ты находил способ вернуть меня. Или удержать от гибели. Неважно как, но ты помогал мне выжить, даже если это значило… – Сэм сжал губы и мотнул головой. – Мы словно гранитная скала… но жизнь то и дело откалывает от нас понемногу, и с каждым новым ударом судьбы мы все меньше и меньше, но… – Сэм прищурился. – Мы по-прежнему скала.  
– И это вот к такой жизни ты хочешь вернуться? – Дин вытащил из сумки упаковку вяленой говядины и, взяв несколько палочек, протянул пакет Сэму. – Хочешь, чтобы я ее вспомнил? Жизнь, где каждое доброе дело забирает часть нас самих.  
Сэм молчал долгую минуту. Дин даже успел пожалеть, что ответил ему слишком жестко. Но вдруг удивился его тихому смешку и ленивой улыбке, от которой появились ямочки на щеках.  
– Что-то по-настоящему хорошее… – Сэм смахнул волосы с лица. – Это не наша работа. Это… просто мы сами.  
Дин непонимающе сдвинул брови.  
– Ты вроде говорил, мы братья.  
– Так и есть. Это значит…  
Дин пожевал говядину, ожидая продолжения.  
– Это значит слушать Zeppelin в Импале – одну и ту же проклятую песню в сотый раз подряд и вдруг подпевать ей хором. Или… – Сэм улыбнулся, вспоминая, – устроить ночлег на природе, когда не нашли даже самый захудалый мотель и увидеть целый мир в ночном небе. Или фастфуд по дороге, или пирог в номере, или пиво на багажнике машины, или… черт, игра канзасских «Jayhawks» по телеку.  
– Чья игра? – Дин наклонил голову.  
– Это… – Сэм махнул рукой. – Забей. Я только хочу сказать… наши жизни, чувак. Мы. Быть твоим братом. Расти с тобой, сражаться бок о бок с тобой…или за тебя. Вот что действительно по-настоящему хорошо.  
В груди Дина что-то всколыхнулось, сильное и горячее, как обжигающие слезы.  
– Тебе бы мелодрамы писать, – сказал Дин и взял бутылку с водой. Но Сэм ничего не ответил на колкость – пойманный в воспоминания, он будто готовился сделать так, чтобы у Дина встал ком в горле и защипало глаза.  
– Однажды летом мы были… в Филадельфии, что ли? Нашли ту пустую площадку. Мне было около двенадцати, значит, тебе где-то шестнадцать.  
Дин наморщил брови. О разнице в возрасте он не задумывался. О том, кто старше, кто младше. О детстве, проведенном вместе.  
– Отец нашел временную подработку в автомастерской, и мы жили в той маленькой квартирке-студии. Только ты… словно с катушек съехал. Предложил мне дежурить вместе с тобой. Чтобы рядом с домом было безопасно.  
– Боже мой, звучит так, словно я тупица какой-то.  
– Да не… – Сэм мотнул головой и прочистил горло, прижав руку к груди. – Ты просто хотел занять нас чем-нибудь. После охоты на оборотней сложно тупо сидеть в комнатушке и смотреть телек с двумя каналами. Из которых только один на английском.  
Дин наклонил голову, не улавливая, к чему ведет парень.

– Помню, как мы гуляли и пришли на это пустое поле с баскетбольной корзиной. Точнее, железкой без сетки. Мяча у нас не было, но ты кое-что придумал, – он задумчиво посмотрел наверх. – Вместо мяча у нас был камень. Он так гремел по доске, что эхо разносилось по всей округе. Мы играли до самого захода солнца. И это, знаешь… одно из лучших воспоминаний.  
Сэм перекатил голову по стене, чтобы встретить взгляд Дина, и тот кивнул в ответ, незаметно для себя.  
– Вечером вся площадка и дома вокруг стали… необычного красно-золотистого цвета – и это все – просто жара и ветер…и ты, Дин. Ты смеялся, приятель. Я думал тогда, это что-то особенное – видеть, как ты смеешься.  
Дин опустил взгляд. Глаза щипало от внезапного желания вспомнить это. Вспомнить Сэма.  
– Отец отыскал нас, – продолжил Сэм. – Помню, он говорил, что шел на смех и грохот. Он просто облокотился на изгородь и смотрел на нас. Помнишь, как он… – Сэм оборвал мысль, мельком глянув на Дина. – А, ну да. Он вроде как… изучал нас. Будто искал слабые места, те, что нужно будет прикрывать. Но тогда… знаешь, он только… с улыбкой наблюдал за нами, пока не настало время возвращаться домой.  
Сэм подбросил веток в костер, и в воздухе закружились искорки, погасая на лету.  
– Вот что у нас было хорошего, Дин.  
Они помолчали, слушая, как свистит ветер, врываясь в разлом над их головами. Слушая предрассветную тишину и дыхание друг друга.  
– Знаешь, что, – наконец сказал Дин, посмотрев на него. – Убьем эту тварь – и я сам прыгну в воду.  
Сэм усмехнулся.  
– Заметано.  
________________________________________  
**Примечания автора:** Воспоминания Сэма – из фика Ramble On (Путешествие), 2006 г. Автор пишет, что любит тот фик.  
**Примечание переводчика:** название главы взято из [песни](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/yes/iveseenallgoodpeople.html).


	4. Далеко за холмами

– Ну и как его… разбудить или что там?  
Сэм думал, как сплести из страховочной веревки в подобие сети, более-менее прочной, чтобы Дин успел выстрелить в пойманного Олитьяу. Справиться с делом двумя руками оказалось удобнее, чем Дину одной, но полученному результату все равно было далеко до первоначальной задумки.  
Он кашлянул в сгиб локтя.  
– Что?  
– Да не вопрос, чувак, – Дин пока отдыхал, прижимая руку к себе. – Я смотрел «Мотру». Знаю, как ведут себя эти твари.  
Сэм посмотрел на него.  
– Мотра?  
– Ну да, – Дин неловко качнулся вперед, натягивая веревку. Голос звучал хрипло от боли. – Мотра, Годзилла, и им подобные. Что-то будит монстра спустя тысячи лет спячки, а потом собирают целую армию, чтобы его уничтожить. Вот только он к тому времени разносит к чертям половину Сан-Франциско, или Нью-Йорка, или Токио. А мы получаем ценный урок – не связывайся с… Ты чего так смотришь на меня?  
Сэм взволнованно приподнялся.  
– Ты же… ты уже говорил это.  
– Когда?  
– В мотеле, после того, как нашел легенду о… – ты точно ничего не помнишь?  
Дин с искренней улыбкой склонил голову.  
– Говорил же тебе.  
Сэм снова сел, положив руку на колено.  
– Ха. А может, эти слюни… высыхают или типа того?  
– Эй, а ты совсем как Брюс Уэйн со всей этой хреномантией, – Дин повел плечом.  
– Смешно, – Сэм закатил глаза и занялся веревками.  
– Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, – надавил Дин.  
Услышав хриплое дыхание брата, Сэм резко поднял на него взгляд.  
В тени пещеры Дин выглядел усталым и бледным, с запекшейся кровью на лице. Прижимая правую руку к избитому боку, левой он один за другим завязывал мудреные узелки на тросах, по которым они спускались в пещеру.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Закрепляю страховку, – ответил Дин как ни в чем не бывало. – Не хочу опять свалиться с обрыва из-за этой твари.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, как это делается? – Сэм встал и покрутил в руках страховку. Он смотрел, как Дин ловко собирает толстые петли и крепко завязывает зубами узлы.  
– Ты же не ждешь, что я отвечу, – Дин положил веревки и облокотился о стену. – Это как… описывать, на что похожа тень. Или видеть что-то краем глаза.  
– То есть?  
– Я не то чтобы помню... Просто иногда вдруг… Вижу что-то и не могу понять, было оно на самом деле или нет. Будто кадры из полузабытого фильма перед глазами.  
– Это как?  
Дин прикрыл глаза и обхватил себя здоровой рукой.  
– Ну, например… Я вижу этого чернокожего чувака… и чувствую, что откуда-то знаю его. А потом у него вдруг появляются эти жуткие зубы, – Дин открыл глаза и посмотрел на Сэма. – И ты сносишь ему башку… колючим проводом каким-то или вроде того.  
Сэм тяжело сглотнул. Гордон Уокер. Он помнил лежащего на полу Дина с прокушенной шеей. Помнил сумасшедший прилив сил от демонской крови в венах. Это и помогло ему так ловко и быстро прикончить вампира.  
– Это было на самом деле.  
Дин вздохнул.  
– Этого я и боялся.  
– Да, наверное, высыхает, – сказал Сэм. – Или твое тело по-другому реагирует на яд из-за того, что ты был демоном.  
Дин непонимающе уставился на него и побледнел еще сильнее.  
– Погоди-ка. Чем я был?!  
Сэм отвел взгляд и бросил страховку на землю к остальному снаряжению.  
– Забудь. Послушай, вряд ли это сработает.  
– Нет, стой, нельзя просто…  
– Послушай! – упрямо повторил Сэм. Он вспоминал, как преследовал Дина, чтобы исцелить его. Вспоминал насмешливый голос брата в коридорах бункера. – Если хочешь знать – если на самом деле хочешь – иди и смой с себя эту дрянь.  
Дин закрыл рот и прищурился.  
– Не все так здорово, да?  
– Ты и сам знаешь.  
Шрамы на теле, тренированные мышцы и манера передвигаться выдавали в нем охотника. Но этих доказательств было мало – он хотел знать свой пройденный путь, знать, какую истину хранят воспоминания.  
Они помолчали несколько минут, не глядя друг на друга. Пространство пещеры объяла тишина, только ветки потрескивали в костре.  
– Кто-то должен разбудить его, – наконец Сэм вернулся к прерванному разговору. – Помню, нашел что-то о детях, которые лазили по пещерам, а потом пропадали, но подробностей не скажу…  
– Им кто-то управляет?  
– Не думаю.  
– Я помню и тот фильм. Когда убивали монстра, настоящий злодей оставался. И это был человек, который управлял тварью.  
Сэм почувствовал, как улыбается уголком губ.  
– Ага, этот фильм – тоже наша жизнь, – в горле вдруг запершило, и он зашелся кашлем, который тщетно пытался заглушить рукой. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Дина и отчаянно не хотел, чтобы тот смотрел на него так пристально. Пройдет совсем немного времени, и брат заметит признаки жара – Сэм чувствовал, как боль сковывает мышцы.  
Если бы Дин помнил брата, он точно напомнил бы, чем грозит купание в ледяной воде.  
– Есть монстры, которые нам еще не попадались? – Дин отпил воды и передал бутылку Сэму.  
– Если и есть, мы не знаем.  
– Вампиры? – глаза Дина блеснули, будто он проверял Сэма.  
– Ну, да, – Сэм кивнул с мыслями о Гордоне Уокере. И Бенни. И Алекс. – Попадались несколько раз. А однажды и ты обратился.  
Дин уставился на него.  
– Что за черт? И как ты это допустил?  
– Чего? – Сэм почти усмехнулся. – Я помог тебе исцелиться.  
– Ох, готов поклясться, было весело.  
Сэм поморщился, вспоминая, как Дин кричал от боли, когда зелье разлилось по венам.  
– Не советую повторять, – он посмотрел на Дина. – А с одним ты вообще дружил.  
Дин выгнул бровь.  
– Да ладно?  
– Я не шучу. Вы и правда сошлись. Он прикрывал твою задницу в Чистилище.  
С тихим смешком Дин неверяще качнул головой.  
– Значит, я… не только в Аду побывал? В Чистилище тоже, и… встретил там вампира?  
– Ага, и тебе пришлось убить его, – тихо продолжил Сэм. – Чтобы спасти меня.  
Когда молчание затянулось, Сэм решил, что Дин бросил эту их игру в правду или… правду. Вполне ожидаемо.  
– Оборотни?  
На мгновение его объяла печаль от воспоминаний о грустных глазах Мэдисон, когда он взводил курок. Но, глянув на Дина, подумал о Гарте и улыбнулся.  
– Да.  
– Только не говори, что… я женился на одной?  
Сэм рассмеялся.  
– Нет… но мы знакомы с одним и ты для него большой плюшевый медведь.  
– Призраки?  
– Ага. Прикончили не один десяток.  
– Тоска…  
– Эй, тебе вообще-то нравится кончать.  
– Лучше подучись шуточкам с двойным смыслом.  
Сэм только улыбнулся и вытащил последнюю палочку говядины из пакета, а Дин перечислял остальных существ из голливудских фильмов.  
– Мы еще даже не подобрались к демонско-ангельской части нашей истории, – сказал Сэм, когда список брата подошел к концу. – Отец научил нас убивать многих чудовищ. А как справляться с остальными, мы узнали сами.  
– И что, нам… нравится такая жизнь?  
С мыслями о том, что одна законченная охота не вернет их сразу же к привычной жизни, Сэм окинул брата мрачным взглядом.  
 _Это моя жизнь. И я люблю ее. Но я не могу… без брата. Я не хочу._  
– Да, – твердо ответил Сэм. – Нам нравится.  
Дин потянулся к обвязкам, которые валялись кучей у ног Сэма, но внезапная волна боли остановила его. Сочувственно морщась, Сэм давил в себе желание помочь брату прислониться к стене и предложить ему полежать. Он знал, что такое сломанные ребра и синяки по всему телу. Он посмотрел на разлом в потолке пещеры.  
Убить тварь – не единственная проблема.  
– Значит, сегодня полной луны не будет, – голос Дина звучал устало.  
– Точно.  
– А если мы просто свалим отсюда, то через месяц эта тварь опять выползет отобедать местными жителями.  
Сэм кивнул.  
– Снова в точку.  
– А если… пропавшие дети до сих пор где-то здесь? Те, кто пробудил ее?  
Сэм хмуро посмотрел на Дина.  
– Вряд ли они еще живы… Но, да. Может быть.  
– Ладно.  
– Что, Дин?  
– Я понимаю, почему... ты сказал, что мы позволяем жизни рушить нас, – он медленно вздохнул и сел поудобнее. Даже от легкого движения сломанная рука дрогнула. – Выходит, мало кто знает то, что знаем мы. Делает то, что делаем мы.  
– Убиваем нечисть?  
– Защищаем людей. От правды… – он устало посмотрел на Сэма. – Ну, ладно, от последствий правды. Все время… с той минуты, когда ты вытащил меня из пропасти… я чувствую эту… тьму. Вокруг нас.  
От этих слов по спине Сэма пробежала дрожь.  
– Ну, мы заперты в пещере.  
– Не в этом дело… Тьма внутри нас, – Дин смотрел куда-то перед собой, с такой мукой на лице, будто слова выскальзывали против его воли. – И я не хочу к ней приближаться. Я… я боюсь, – прошептал он.  
Спустя мгновение он глянул прямо на Сэма, и в глазах его блеснул знакомый огонек.  
– Но, послушай, когда ты рассказал истории о двух парнях, которые надирают задницы крутым монстрам и борются со смертью, потому что… не знаю… потому что у них есть дело, я только и думаю, что… Эти двое стоят перед лицом тьмы и… не дают ей победить свет.  
Пару секунд Сэм молча смотрел на брата. Он считал, что знает Дина как самого себя. Он знал, Дин – это неразбавленный виски, черный кофе и «Зеппелины» погромче. Но порой брат настолько удивлял его, что Сэм невольно задавался вопросом – сколько же в нем еще неизведанных граней...  
– Тот, кому нужны воспоминания, – проговорил Сэм сквозь комок в горле, – когда ты вселился в Дина Винчестера?  
Дин осторожно улыбнулся.  
– Я все еще хочу тебя вспомнить.  
– Ты вспомнишь.  
Пламя костра дрогнуло, наклонилось порывом ветра из тоннеля, и Сэм поднял взгляд к потолку. Сквозь разлом падали ветки и листья.  
– Гроза надвигается, – сказал он.  
Дин наклонился, и Сэм услышал, как тот сдавленно шипит от боли.  
– Даже не знаю, хорошо это или плохо.  
– Нам нужен новый план, – Сэм покрутил в руках веревки и ремни. – Этим мы не сможем поймать Олитьяу.  
– А притормозить?  
Сэм наклонил голову.  
– Наверное… Если угадаем, куда он полетит.  
– Разозлим посильнее – и сами будем решать, куда он полетит, – опираясь о стену, Дин встал.  
– Хочу ли я знать, о чем ты думаешь… – Сэм сочувственно наблюдал, как брат пытается устоять на ногах.  
Кусая нижнюю губу, Дин разглядывал пол.  
– Как думаешь, найдем тут… веток шесть-семь? Больших, для факелов?  
Кашлянув, Сэм поднялся с пола, замечая на себе беспокойный взгляд брата.  
– Факелов?  
Дин кивнул в сторону тоннеля.  
– Он охотится ночью, а значит… не любит свет, верно? А сеть просто не даст ему улететь из пещеры, чтоб мы могли убить его.  
– И не даст ему убить нас.  
Дин махнул рукой.  
– Фигня все это.  
В ожидании продолжения Сэм выгнул бровь.  
– Заполним тоннель светом – и тварь не уйдет по нему. Закроем ее в темной пещере.  
– Погоди-ка. Ты хочешь вернуться… обратно? – удивленно спросил Сэм, вспоминая недавние слова Дина. – Там же еще больше похоже на могилу!  
– Ага, и судя по запаху, это она и есть… но, – Дин осторожно потер лицо, – если мы хотим убить чудовище, выбор у нас небольшой.  
Признавая, что Дин прав, Сэм не мог не волноваться за него.  
– Я говорил тебе, эта охота – хреновая идея.  
– Серьезно? – спросил Дин с любопытством. – А почему я тебя не послушал?  
– Ты слушал, но… – Сэм пожал плечами, – после еще одной смерти ты меня убедил.  
Дин кивнул, отведя взгляд от огня – должно быть, в поиске палок для факелов – и Сэм увидел, как побелело его лицо. Быстро обойдя костер, он придержал Дина под локоть, чтобы тот не свалился.  
– Не надо, – Дин привалился к Сэму, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо. Сэм положил руку на мелко подрагивающую шею брата. – Если я сяду – то все.  
– Ты и так уже почти «все», старик, – пробормотал Сэм. – Давай проверю повязки?  
– Руку не трогай…– взмолился Дин. – Даже не дыши на нее.  
Сэм кивнул.  
– Понял, не буду. Как твои ребра?  
– Все еще сломаны, – ответил Дин, не поднимая головы. Сэм чувствовал, как дрожь ослабевает. – Но... одно меня точно… скоро проткнет.  
– Ясно.  
Сэм осторожно отпустил брата и сдвинулся в тень. Тонкие солнечные лучи, прорвавшиеся сквозь грозовые облака, на мгновение ослепили Дина. Подняв его майку, Сэм ощутил, как перехватило горло при виде потемневших фиолетовых синяков.  
– Мне надо… – начал он и осторожно потянулся к правому боку брата.  
– Делай все, что считаешь нуж… Ах ты ж сука! – Дин резко отдернулся, когда Сэм слабо надавил на его живот. – Предупредил бы!  
– А я и предупредил! – Сэма кольнуло беспокойство. Он не мог с уверенностью сказать, есть ли внутреннее кровотечение, но темнеющий синяк и уплотненность под ребрами, бледное лицо и пот на лбу… все это было ненормально. – На счет три в следующий раз?  
– Ага, или типа того.  
– Ладно.  
– Ладно.  
Дин покачнулся и схватился за руку Сэма.  
– Просто… перевяжи покрепче.  
– Хреново выглядишь, Дин.  
Дин закрыл глаза.  
– Ну, как у тебя появятся способности к целительству, так и будешь рассказывать. Мы все равно ничего тут не сделаем.  
Сэм посмотрел наверх. _Способности к целительству…_ Кастиэль. Может, услышит? Он ведь легко их вылечил их после… гульпира. А что, если…  
– Чувак.  
Сэм глянул на брата.  
– Что?  
– Ты там с богом что ли общаешься?  
– У нас есть знакомый ангел, – сказал Сэм.  
Улыбка у Дина вышла немного кривой.  
– Как в песне «Скорпионс»?  
– Он исцелил нас пару недель назад, – Сэм опять глянул на брата. – И как я раньше об этом не подумал…  
– Ну да, песня «Пошли мне ангела», точно.  
– Но… я… – Сэм задумчиво потер лоб. – Не знаю, спустится ли он сюда, даже если услышит нас.  
– Почему? Крылышки подрезали? – усмехнулся Дин и со стоном подавил кашель.  
– Типа того. Ангелы пали с небес, когда мы пытались закрыть Врата Ада и…  
– Чувак…  
– А, ну да. Потом.  
Стараясь не слушать болезненное шипение Дина, Сэм размотал бинты на его ребрах. Он сам не знал, замедлит ли это кровотечение. Но, приказав Дину опереться о его плечо, принялся затягивать бинт.  
– Вот тебе новый план, – не унимался Дин. – Мы ловим ублюдка, убиваем его, ты выбираешься и зовешь помощь. А я жду ангела-целителя.  
– Без тебя не пойду, – Сэм поморщился от задушенного стона брата. С такой перевязкой Дину будет тяжело вдохнуть полной грудью.  
– Нет, пойдешь, – Дин сильнее вцепился в его плечо. – Только так будет толк.  
Сэм качнул головой.  
– Нет.  
– Слушай, я правда ценю твою преданность, но…  
– Заткнись, Дин. Я никуда не пойду без тебя, – отрезал Сэм, завязывая концы марли. – Я поступал так не один раз, но теперь…  
Дин все еще держался за его плечо, хотя Сэм уже давно закончил. Должно быть, Дин подыскивал убедительные слова, но Сэм видел заброшенный склад в Канзас-сити, пустынное поле в Иллинойсе, стоянку во Флориде. Видел больничную палату и спиритическую доску. Преподобного, исцеляющего верой. Скромно обставленную спальню в бункере.  
– Я не могу уйти без тебя, – прошептал Сэм. – Поэтому просто молчи.  
– Ты же умрешь здесь. С тем, кто тебя даже не помнит. И понятия не имеет, как вытащить тебя отсюда, – проговорил Дин сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
– Знаю.  
Дин судорожно сглотнул.  
– Так почему?  
– Ты мой старший брат, – Сэм улыбнулся краем губ. – И я ради тебя пойду на все.  
– Черт побери… – тихо проворчал Дин. И кивнул спустя пару мгновений. – Прекрасно. Тогда найди палок для факелов.  
Сэм убедился, что Дин стоит недалеко от стены – на случай, если ему вновь понадобится опора, и пошел ворошить мусор на полу. Он отыскал шесть подходящих веток и нехотя снял с мертвого копа рубашку – обмотать их. Жертвовать своей одеждой они не могли, иначе замерзли бы в прохладе пещеры, а рубашка другого мужчины была изорвана в клочья.  
Он вернулся к Дину и понял, что перевязка действительно помогла. Дин смог опуститься на колени и перерыть всю их сумку.  
– Ветки, – Сэм бросил палки и ткань в общую кучу.  
– Обезболивающие, – Дин с улыбкой потряс пузырьком. – Нашел в той куртке.  
Сэм задумался. Неудивительно, что Дину стало легче. Эти таблетки они прихватили из дома миссис Маркхэм. Он и не видел, как Дин положил к себе упаковку… но должен был догадаться. Ну или хотя бы проверить карманы, когда надел эту чертову куртку.  
– И сколько ты выпил?  
Дин поднял бровь и привычно улыбнулся.  
– Хватит, чтобы я не загнулся от боли и не сдох от передоза.  
– Ты заноза в заднице.  
Дин подмигнул ему и передал замысловатую конструкцию из троса и страховочных ремней.  
– Примерь-ка.  
Сэм повертел веревки в руках. Недолго думая, он понял, что это надевается через плечи и вокруг груди.  
– А как ты…  
– Сам не знаю, но… это имя в голове… оно как-то все объясняет, – Дин пожал плечами.  
– Какое имя? – Сэм надел страховку и поморщился, когда веревка задела бинт на запястье.  
– Бобби.  
– Ну да, конечно, – пробормотал Сэм. Бобби многому научил их – брат следил за каждым его движением. Вполне возможно, морские узлы тоже были одним из бесконечных уроков. – А почему только одна?  
Дин опустил голову, а потом посмотрел на тоннель.  
– Одному придется побыть наживкой.  
– О нет. Я же говорил… ты лучше стреляешь!  
– Послушай, приятель… Я не могу. В этих веревках, с такой рукой… – Дин качнул головой, луч света озарил веснушки на лице. – Я позову его, и ты выстрелишь. А это, – он кивнул на веревку, – просто убедиться, что ты не свалишься в  Бездну .  
К горлу подступил кашель, и Сэм тяжело сглотнул, отвернувшись от брата. Дин не должен был видеть, как тревога на его лице сменилась отчаянием. Совсем недавно Сэм думал, что вот он – конец их истории. Лихорадочная слабость разливалась по телу и вполовину не так, как вирус в Небраске, но чувство неизбежного и страх больше никогда не увидеть Дина были теми же.  
– Не нравится мне твоя идея, – он прочистил горло и повернулся, прижимая руку к ноющей груди.  
– И не должна, – Дин посмотрел ему в глаза. – Просто сделаем как договорились.  
– Вот так и живем, – вздохнул Сэм, вспоминая станцию шерифа в Колорадо и армию демонов, что ломилась в защищенные солевыми дорожками двери и окна, Еву, Левиафана… – Ладно. Ладно. Но будь осторожен.  
На мгновение губы Дина тронула уверенная улыбка, в усталых глазах мелькнула тень прежнего себя.  
– Эй, осторожность – мое второе имя.  
– Я знаю твое второе имя, – сказал Сэм. – И жаль, что это не «осторожность».  
Высоко над головами завыл ветер, вокруг стало темнее – видимо, от набежавших туч. Сэм попытался вспомнить, где находился вход в пещеру – на склоне холма? В долине? Но ничего. Он помнил подготовку и что охота пошла не по плану, едва они оказались под землей, но перед этим…  
– Готов? – Дин прервал его мысли.  
Сэм видел, как тот прижимает к груди сломанную руку, как дрожит под тонкими слоями футболки и фланелевой рубашки, как уверенно сует за пояс пистолет. В уверенности брата перед лицом жуткой опасности было что-то пугающее и успокаивающее.  
– Давай покончим с этим, – Сэм взял одну из палок и обмотал с одного конца куском ткани.  
Горючего не было совсем, значит, факелы быстро погаснут. Но если план Дина сработает, они успеют. Когда все шесть палок были готовы, Сэм поджигал по одной. Дин, забрав факел, уходил в тоннель и закреплял самодельный светильник в расщелине. Ничего не говоря друг другу, они продолжали до тех пор, пока Дин не расставил шесть факелов почти по всей длине тоннеля, оставляя между ними лишь несколько метров тьмы. Из-за начинающейся бури пещера почти погрузилась во мрак, и огонь будто дарил чувство защищенности.

– Как думаешь, это плохо, что я привыкаю к вони вокруг? – спросил Дин, когда Сэм прошел по мрачно освещенному тоннелю, осторожно обогнув углубление с водой, и встал рядом с братом.  
– Думаю, это значит, мы слишком засиделись в гостях.  
Дин передал пистолет Сэму, а потом вытащил из кармана фонарик и осветил темноту вокруг. Теперь, когда здесь было светлее, чем с телефоном, Сэм удивился, как они не задели несколько сталактитов, свисающих с потолка и ползущих по стенам.  
Его передернуло, когда луч озарил ошметки тел и почти нетронутые трупы. Наверное, среди них были и дети, разбудившие монстра. И если хоть кого-то из них еще ищут, может, и удастся это узнать.  
– Сюда, – Дин посветил на скалу прямо над их головами, где виднелся раскол. – Зацепись вот тут.  
– И как оно нам пригодится? – спросил Сэм, выполняя распоряжение. Крюк зацепился за камень.  
– Чувак, по ходу дела придумаем, – Дин пожал плечами и осветил обрыв. – Просто не хочу, чтобы ты свалился.  
Сэм улыбнулся, и Дин взглянул на него с любопытством.  
– Чего?  
– Говоришь, что не помнишь меня, но… все так же стремишься защитить.  
Дин мотнул головой.  
– Не ищи двойное дно. Ты просто мой путь наружу.  
– Ага, – Сэм привязал веревку к скальному выступу. – Доволен? – он кивнул в сторону узла.  
– Впечатлен, – ответил Дин сквозь сжатые зубы. Луч фонаря дернулся, когда он прижал к ребрам левую руку. – Ладно, готовь пушку.  
Подавляя кашель, Сэм глубоко вздохнул и взвел курок.  
– Почему я чувствую себя Бильбо перед схваткой со Смаугом за аркенстон?  
Он почувствовал на себе взгляд Дина.  
– Эээ, это потому что ты дылда заумная?  
– Дин, ты же перечитывал «Хоббита» чаще, чем я.  
– Может, я не хочу это вспоминать, – пробормотал Дин.  
Сэм смотрел, как под ногами Дина пляшут слабые блики факелов из тоннеля.  
– Давай, зови уже эту тварь.  
Встав спиной к освещенному тоннелю, Дин дважды подул в тонкий собачий свисток и начал ждать. Пещера словно затаила дыхание, запах смерти плотным кольцом сомкнулся вокруг. Сэм увидел, как напряглись плечи Дина, когда тот подул в третий раз, сильнее, чем раньше. Они не услышали ни звука.  
А потом из тьмы донесся утробный рык.  
– Вот и оно, – предупредил Дин со свистком между губами. Он посвистел еще, и ответное рычание стало громче.  
Сэм приготовился. Пот катился градом по его спине, выступал над верхней губой. Он чувствовал, как горят легкие в груди, и тяжело сглотнул, боясь хоть на секунду отвести взгляд от темноты. Он слышал рваный вдох Дина, слышал скрежет когтей по камню, слышал крик самой тьмы и вдруг впереди показались два огромных янтарных глаза.  
– О черт, – прошептал Сэм в попытке прицелиться в монстра.  
Олитьяу летел к тоннелю, прижав к телу кожистые крылья, как Дин вдруг неожиданно двинулся по заваленному останками полу, прочь от светлого тоннеля, от Сэма. Луч фонаря подрагивал на ходу, свисток так и был сжат меж губ. Сэм знал, брат все еще дул в эту штуку, потому что монстр орал в ответ, и воздух вокруг содрогался от звука.  
– Дин! Следи за…  
Было слышно, как Олитьяу брызнул липкой слюной в сторону Дина и заорал. Сэм пытался понять, куда угодила струя. Судя по лучу фонаря, Дин все еще шел по пещере, но уже медленнее, и дул в свисток. Тварь опустилась и, хлопая крыльями, последовала за Дином. Кровь и пещерные отложения разлетелись по воздуху, падая вокруг Сэма.  
– Стреляй! – прокричал Дин.  
В стену ударила очередная струя слюны. Сэм понимал, брат не сможет долго уворачиваться.  
– Я не вижу, черт побери! Куда мне стрелять?!  
– Я здесь!  
Сэм обернулся и вытянул руку, будто знал, что Дин бросит ему фонарик. Держа в правой пистолет, в левой фонарик, он освещал громадное существо, зависшее над пропастью. Сэм выстрелил и услышал, как пуля задела стену. С громким криком Олитьяу метнулся в тень, вглубь пещеры, задевая широкими крыльями сталактиты.  
– Дин!  
Он не видел и не слышал брата. Все, что смог выхватить фонарик – хлопающие крылья, острые когти и вихрь мусора в воздухе. Сэм поспешил вдоль обрыва в сторону Дина, не забывая о веревке, прикрепленной к его поясу. Он горел желанием отыскать тварь, попасть ей в сердце и все закончить.  
А потом разглядел брата у дальней стены, около разодранного тела одной из жертв. Глаза Дина сверкали яростью. Он что было сил дул в серебристый свисток, а Олитьяу, не желая слышать этот звук, целился в Дина.  
– Поймай меня, сукин ты сын! – прохрипел брат, выпуская свисток из губ. Видимо, не осталось сил дуть в него дальше.  
Долго ждать не пришлось – не успел Сэм что-то предпринять, как монстр схватил Дина острыми как бритва когтями.  
Дин закричал – скорее от ярости, чем от боли, а Олитьяу повернулся в сторону логова. И только Сэм стоял на его пути.  
– Стреляй в выродка! – выдохнул вконец обессилевший Дин. В свете фонарика его лицо выглядело белым как мел.  
Следя за резкими движениями монстра, Сэм сморгнул пот.  
– Дин!  
– Стреляй!  
Сэм задержал дыхание и выстрелил, подсвечивая себе фонариком. Он разрядил магазин, так плотно сжав зубы, что чудом не раскрошил их. Олитьяу заорал, громче и протяжнее обычного. Крылья твари отчаянно забились в воздухе, одно ударило Сэма. Жгучая боль в груди и плече свалила его на землю. Во рту появился противный вкус крови. Он с трудом поднялся и тут же осознал, что скользит куда-то.  
Существо тяжело рухнуло на пол, голова завалилась назад, потухли янтарные глаза. Сэм опустился на колени и пополз подальше от обрыва. Но едва он сделал пару неловких движений, как тело твари съехало по склону – лапы со смертоносными когтями врезались в Сэма и потащили его вниз.  
Страховка Дина сработала на отлично – спустя мгновение Сэм повис над пропастью, пытаясь ухватиться за уступ.  
Он коротко вскрикнул от неожиданности. Пистолет и фонарик выпали из рук. Когда тело Олитьяу почти перевалилось за край, чтобы исчезнуть в черной бездне, Сэм отчаянно схватил брата за ворот рубашки, вырывая его из когтей пещерной твари.  
Дин стиснул пальцы вокруг его запястья, цепляясь за жизнь. Какое-то мгновение Сэм слушал бешено несущееся в груди сердце, их хриплое дыхание и шорох веревки, трущейся об острые камни.  
И вдруг хватка Дина ослабла.  
– Держись, – выдохнул Сэм. – Боже мой, Дин, только не отпускай…  
Дин молчал, но Сэм чувствовал, как снова сжались его пальцы.  
– Я почти у самого края, слышишь? Я только… – он попытался приподнять Дина, но рука дрожала от слабости. Заставляя себя поверить, что веревка их выдержит, Сэм отпустил холодный край обрыва. Он потянулся к брату второй рукой. – Я подтяну тебя повыше, ладно?  
Дин опять ничего не ответил. Сэм подавил подступающую панику, когда снова почувствовал, как разжимаются пальцы брата.  
– Эй, нет-нет-нет! Не смей. Ты упадешь – и я упаду.  
Дин цеплялся как мог, но силы покидали его – Сэм ощущал дрожь.  
– Я подниму тебя. Готов?  
Взяв брата одной рукой за плечо, а другой за ворот рубашки, Сэм подтянул его выше. Глухое рычание и стоны отражались от стен и тонули в черной пропасти далеко внизу. Когда удалось перехватить Дина за талию и опереть о стену, прижимая ногами, Сэм едва не всхлипнул от облегчения. Дин немного пришел в себя и снова держался за него здоровой рукой.  
Со сдавленными стонами и проклятиями Сэм подтащил брата еще чуть выше. Наконец они оказались лицом к лицу. Он не видел Дина в кромешной тьме, но чувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке. Моля неизвестно кого, чтобы веревка не оборвалась, Сэм удерживал его у стены одним лишь своим весом.  
– Ты со мной? – выдохнул Сэм.  
– Ага, – скорее выдох, чем ответ.  
– Хорошо. Только не вырубайся.  
– А ты молодец, – сказал Дин. – Угрохал гада.  
– Погоди радоваться, мы все еще болтаемся над пропастью, – сквозь зубы проворчал Сэм. – А пока давай, схватись за веревку, приятель.  
– Не могу…  
– Сможешь, – Сэм прижался лбом к Динову виску. – Ты возьмешься за эту веревку… и мы свалим к чертям из этой могилы.  
– Ага… Ладно.  
– Хорошо, – Сэм кивнул, чувствуя как щекочут кожу короткие волосы. – Давай.  
Получилось медленно, тяжело и больно, но ему удалось перевернуть Дина лицом к стене и помочь ухватиться за край обрыва. Подпихивая ноги брата, Сэм услышал его сдавленный влажный кашель, и сердце бешено застучало в груди.  
С мыслями о видениях, которые посылает ему бог, Сэм подтянулся на веревке и вцепился в шершавые камни. Он отказывался думать, что им удавалось избежать смерти только ради такого конца.  
Погибнуть вот так. Вот здесь.  
Его мольба была отчаянной и неосознанной. _Пожалуйста… кто-нибудь… нам нужна помощь._  
Руки дрожали, когда он закинул ногу на твердую поверхность. Сэм вспоминал единственное существо, которое точно придет несмотря ни на что, если сможет.  
 _Кас… если ты меня слышишь… если можешь нас вытащить… пожалуйста… у нас совсем нет времени, старик. У Дина совсем нет времени._  
– Эй, – выдавил Сэм, подползая к брату. – Ты еще со мной?  
– Веревка выдержала, – голос Дина был еле слышен.  
– Да, приятель, – Сэм кивнул темноте. – Обязательно научишь меня.  
– Ты был крут, – с восхищением продолжил Дин. – Грязный Гарри ничто по сравнению с тобой.  
Сэм улыбнулся.  
– Ну что, пойдем отсюда?  
– Полежу здесь минутку… – Дин вздохнул. – Тут так хорошо в темноте.  
– О нет, ничего подобного, – Сэм подполз вплотную к брату, нащупал сначала его голову, потом грудь. И вздрогнул от огромного мокрого пятна на правом боку. – Я тебя тут не оставлю, помнишь?  
Дин помолчал мгновение, и Сэм немного отдышался. Он едва мог успокоить кашель, грудь будто сдавливало тисками.  
– Я что, правда читал «Хоббита»? – спросил Дин в окружившей их тишине.  
Сэм хохотнул.  
– Всего лишь раз сто. Сказал, что тебе понравились герои поневоле, неравные битвы и все такое.  
– Ха.  
– Если тебе от этого станет легче, то… – Сэм придержал брата за плечи, помогая ему сесть, – лет в… семнадцать ты перешел на «Сисястых азиаток».  
– Как ни странно, да, – Дин отдышался, когда Сэм поднял его на ноги. – От этого и правда легче.  
Дин тяжело оперся о Сэма, и они медленно, переступая разбросанные останки, поплелись сквозь мрак к быстро темнеющему тоннелю. Остановившись у скалы, Сэм обрезал веревку, чтобы забрать с собой – им еще пригодится.  
Он так и не придумал, как они будут выбираться наружу.  
Прислонившись к стене, Дин ждал, когда Сэм вновь приобнимет его за левый бок и поведет по тоннелю. Сэм чувствовал запах дождя – собиравшаяся было гроза, наконец, началась. Он надеялся, что костер еще не потух – трудно было сказать, кто из них к этому времени дрожал сильнее. Вдруг Дин споткнулся рядом с одним из догорающих факелов, вынуждая Сэма резко схватить его крепче и помочь устоять.  
– Эй… Где мы?  
Он вздрогнул от бесконечной усталости в голосе Дина.  
– Я тут, приятель.  
– Я не… – Дин огляделся вокруг, на бледном в мерцающем свете лице отразилось недоумение.  
Сэм остановился и внимательно посмотрел на брата.  
– Ты со мной, Дин?  
Тот уставился на него расфокусированным взглядом и нахмурил брови, отчего натянулись раны на лице.  
– У тебя кровь.  
Сэм потер щеку, вспоминая удар крыла.  
– Ага.  
– Мы еще в тоннеле… – Дин сжал Сэмово плечо.  
Сэм сглотнул, чувствуя, как внутри тяжелеет от вопросов Дина, плохо понимающего, что происходит.  
– Мы возвращаемся в пещеру, помнишь? Олитьяу мертв, и нам… нужно придумать, как вылезти отсюда, – он вздохнул. – Не знаю, как.  
Они шагнули вперед, от одного факела к следующему. От неловкого движения засаднили царапины на груди Сэма.  
– Дело дрянь, да? – спросил Дин, вдруг так напоминая самого себя. Словно вспомнил их жизнь, их мир, который Сэм приоткрывал ему последние несколько часов.  
– Думаю… в пару раз дряннее, чем могло быть.  
– Круто, – Дин со вздохом кивнул. – А я-то уж думал, мы вляпались по уши.  
Сэм вдруг зашелся смехом, сам не зная, почему. Сначала тихим, едва слышным, потом в полную силу легких. Звук отражался от стен, преследуя их по всему тоннелю. Сэм обошел провал с ледяной водой и повел Дина к выходу, пытаясь унять чертовы эмоции.  
Его улыбка потухла, едва они вышли на серый свет пещеры. Сквозь широкий разлом в потолке хлестала вода, и плотные облака скрывали полуденное солнце. Дождь, который собирался все утро, лил как из ведра, бил о расщелину, образуя подобие водопада. Брызги летели на Сэма и Дина, стоящих у самого выхода. Сэм сморгнул тяжелые капли и оглядел себя и брата.  
По Сэмову плечу, там где Олитьяу задел крылом, разорвав одежду и ободрав кожу, размазалась кровь. Ссадины были легкими, но болели ощутимо. Щипали порезы на лбу и щеке, а грудь терзал очередной приступ кашля.  
Дин выглядел все таким же бледным, но теперь Сэм увидел – влажное пятно на боку – след от когтя. Трудно было сказать, глубок ли он, но кровь уже намочила рубашку и джинсы брата.  
– Дождь, – прохрипел Дин.  
– Ага, – Сэм с сожалением смотрел на угольки, оставшиеся от костра.  
Почти все, что нападало сквозь разлом, вымокло до нитки. По полу струился ручеек, пенясь на камнях, и по расщелинам на полу нес свои воды к тоннелю.  
Он потащил Дина под дождь в надежде найти у противоположной стены хоть какое-то укрытие от ливня и ветра, но вода настигала их и там. Когда они подошли к мокрым углям и веткам, Дин перестал держаться на ногах и всем весом повис на Сэме. Усадив брата у стены рядом с их опустевшей сумкой, Сэм вытер воду с лица.  
Стараясь не разглядывать Дина в упор, Сэм скинул с себя трос, снял страховку и бросил на пол. Места, где ремни врезались в тело, ныли тупой болью, но это только успокаивало Сэма. Иначе они вместе с монстром оказались бы на дне пропасти.  
Но…  
Мысль оборвалась, когда он согнулся пополам от кашля, чувствуя, как дрожит все тело. Сэм знал, они влипли по самые уши. Дин тоже знал это уже давно. Они не справятся сами.  
Дождь смывал засохшую кровь с волос и лица Дина, смешивался со свежей на его серой футболке. Сэм присел рядом с братом, стараясь не смотреть, как тот дрожит от боли и холода. Веснушки темнели на бледных щеках Дина даже в таком полумраке, в глазах отражалась боль, а губы были разбиты.  
 _В следующий раз, когда вы умрете, вы не попадете ни в Рай, ни в Ад… Мы перепутаем дорогу и забросим вас в Пустоту. А оттуда никто не возвращается._  
Сэм обхватил руками голову, и дождь забарабанил по напряженной шее. Им столько раз удавалось обмануть смерть… Столько раз. И обещание Билли лежало грузом на его сердце, потому что это конец. Все. Но так несправедливо… Он совсем недавно поборол зомби-вирус – сам бог показал ему выход.  
И вот они здесь, раненые, пойманные в чертовой пещере, а Дин даже не знает, кто…  
– Сэмми?  
Сэм задержал дыхание и замер. Он так давно не слышал, как брат зовет его по имени, что неверным движением боялся все разрушить. Сердце пропустило удар.  
Слизнув дождевые капли, Сэм осторожно поднял голову и сквозь завесу дождя посмотрел на брата.  
– Я тебя помню, – прошептал Дин, в огромных зеленых глазах застыло изумление.  
Мгновение Сэм боялся поверить. Он посмотрел вверх, и дождь брызнул прямо в глаза. Сморгнув влагу, он повернулся к Дину, неловко привалившемуся к стене. Дождь вымочил брата до нитки, влажные волосы прилипли к голове.  
– Я тебя помню, – повторил Дин, и на лице его мелькнула улыбка.  
Сэм сел перед ним на колени, раскат грома заглушил подступающий всхлип. С губ сорвался сдавленный вздох – почти смешок.  
– Наконец-то… – вымолвил он, глядя на брата.


	5. Не бойся жнеца

Дождь лил как из ведра, ветер завывал и кружился в пещере подобно дикому зверю в клетке. Одежда Дина промокла насквозь. Холодные капли остужали кожу и обжигали порезы на лице. И, наверное, смывали ядовитую, стирающую память слюну твари. Сэм дрожал всем телом, сидя у его вытянутых ног, и что-то делал, говорил, но Дин не слышал – воспоминания захлестнули с головой.  
 _Семья не только кровные узы, мальчик._  
Сэм сжал его ладонь холодной рукой – на случай, если тому просто нужно прикосновение. Но Дин потерялся в себе, уплывая в прошлое. Вместо рыже-коричневых стен пещеры он видел Бобби с кольтом на кладбище Сталл, полного решимости спасти Дина от нападения Люцифера.  
 _Говорят, невозможно защищать тех, кого любишь всю жизнь… но пошло оно к черту, на что же тогда семья?_  
Он видел решительный взгляд Джо, видел, как жизнь стремительно утекает из раны, оставленной адским псом. Он видел, как Эллен отказывается бросать дочь и желает Дину задать жару этим тварям.  
– Дин, ты со мной? – голос Сэма доносился как сквозь туман, воспоминания обрушивались вместе с дождевой водой.  
От дрожи болело запястье и грудь. Дин ощутил, как дернулась рука – вспомнил тяжесть обреза в день, когда убил первого монстра.  
А потом нож. И глотка. И огонь. И вода. Крики, кровь, смерть и…  
– Я вижу… – прошептал Дин, и капли дождя разбились о губы.  
– Что?  
– Все, – по спине пробежал холодок – Это как фильм…  
Собственные руки, блеск клинка, человек, горящий изнутри, клубы черного дыма из открытого рта.  
– Иди сюда, приятель, – пробормотал Сэм, и Дин почувствовал, как тот подтянул его к себе, спиной к своей груди, а на голову легла его широкая ладонь.  
–Все это… не может быть правдой.  
Сэм кивнул – подбородок скользнул по Диновой макушке.  
Брат был ранен, напуган и измотан – Дин знал это, но не мог справиться с захлестывающей волной образов. _Сэм на коленях в Колд Оуке, с окровавленной спиной… отчаявшийся Сэм с покрасневшими глазами за дверью бункера Бобби… Сэм изгоняет демонов силой мысли… Сэм бьет Дина в лицо кулаком… смотрит бездушным взглядом… смотрит со слезами на глазах… Сердитый и подавленный, смеющийся и спокойный, сломленный и опустошенный…_  
– Твою ж мать, – сквозь зубы сказал Дин, ощутив острую боль в боку.  
Дождь не прекращался ни на минуту, по всему полу пенился поток, полный мусора, нанесенного ветром сквозь разлом. Дин беспомощно лежал в руках брата и видел перед собой только прошлое.  
 _Ты умрешь, Дин. И вот чем ты станешь._  
Буря на земле становилась ураганом воспоминаний об Аде, а потом о Чистилище. Он пытался сморгнуть видения, но перед глазами каждый раз появлялись новые, будто фотоальбом его неудач и успехов. Грехов и искуплений.  
 _У меня внутри не просто демонская начинка._  
Он видел поверженного Захарию и чувствовал, как ускользает сила ангела. Он чувствовал целебные прикосновения Кастиэля к ранам, оставленным жизнью на его коже. Он чувствовал прилив свободы, который совсем недавно заливал черным его глаза.  
 _Ты же не знаешь, что я сделал… Может, я заслужил смерть._  
– Тише, Дин, – говорил Сэм, и слова гулом отдавались в груди.  
Дин задыхался от боли, чувствуя, как брат зажимает дыру в его боку. Все казалось таким нереальным, чужим, словно происходило не с ним.  
Не с тем, кто в один миг утонул в целой жизни воспоминаний.  
– Дыши, слышишь? Та еще карусель, знаю, – мягкий голос Сэма напоминал, что он здесь не один, – скоро все кончится. Просто дыши, ладно?  
Сэм уже прошел через это. Брат в одиночку вспоминал их безумную жизнь, когда Дин таращился на него как на незнакомца. Он хотел посмотреть в глаза Сэму и напомнить об этом, даже извиниться, но видел перед собой лишь Чака, Амару и Анну. Он видел, как Кевин упрямо переводит енохианские символы на ангельской скрижали. Он видел улыбку Чарли и ее истерзанное тело в ванной мотеля.  
 _Почитай Библию. Ангелы – воины Господни. Я солдат._  
Он видел спокойный взгляд Кастиэля и тень от его крыльев во вспышке. Видел, как дух матери борется с полтергейстом в их старом доме. Видел, как отец улыбается сквозь слезы, стоя у его больничной кровати. Он видел могильные камни… целое кладбище из могильных камней.  
– Все хорошо, – повторял Сэм, прижимая его к себе, и только тогда Дин понял, что дрожит всем телом, не выдерживая стремительного потока воспоминаний. – Все хорошо, Дин.  
– Слишком… много всего, – сказал он, думая об отце.  
О многих милях бесконечной дороги, ночах в видавших виды мотелях, длинных коридорах незнакомых школ. О друзьях, которые научили его точить ножи и отливать серебряные пули. О дешевых полуфабрикатах вместо нормальной еды… О том, как напивался, чтобы не видеть кошмаров… О том, как перебирал двигатель Импалы и приносил двойки по геометрии…  
– Разве может все это быть нашей жизнью? – он услышал свой сдавленный всхлип и замолчал.  
Он пытался дышать, как приказывал Сэм, но вдруг перед глазами появился невысокий человек с ангельским клинком, и все тело объяла пронзающая боль. А потом он очнулся и увидел мир глазами демона. И Сэма со шприцами, полными крови. И ощутил жидкий огонь под кожей.  
– …держись, Дин, – прошептал Сэм. – Это все по-настоящему, слышишь? Это все было с нами. Просто… потерпи немного.  
– Горжусь нами… – выдавил Дин, глаза обжигали слезы.  
– Что? – Сэм немного отстранился. – Что ты сказал?  
Дождь начинал слабеть. Почувствовав, что водяной поток на полу стал медленнее, Дин сморгнул капли с ресниц и слабо повернулся к Сэму.  
– Правда.  
– Ты уже говорил это, – и Дин понял: на щеках брата не только дождевая вода. Слезы смешивались с кровью и оставляли дорожки на грязной коже Сэма. – Ты сказал это перед тем, как умереть.  
Дин кивнул.  
– И тогда было правдой.  
– Ага, но… – Сэм сжал губы и шумно сглотнул, а Дин понял, что слышит его сердце. – Только давай без повторений, ладно?  
Дин кивнул.  
– Ладно.  
– Ты все вспомнил?  
 _Ты не можешь быть ответственным за все._  
– Наверное… – он рвано выдохнул, когда Сэм шевельнул рукой на его боку.  
– И хорошее тоже?  
 _Тебе не спасти всех, мой друг. Но пытайся._  
Он молчал и думал о Филадельфии. О времени, которое они провели как братья, без охоты, убийств и смерти. О спасенных.  
Сэм сильнее надавил на рану в стремлении остановить кровь, и Дин выгнул спину, не в силах подавить стон. Ему было холодно, мучительно холодно.  
– Надо уходить отсюда, Сэмми, – сказал он вместо ответа. – Нельзя оставаться…  
– Знаю.  
Сэм прислонил его к стене и помог устроиться поудобнее. Правое запястье было в крови, и Дин старался не думать о том, что это значит.  
– Дай левую руку, – приказал Сэм и осторожно помог ему зажать рану. – Просто… подержи здесь, ладно?  
Дин слабо кивнул. Онемевшие пальцы чувствовали поврежденную кожу и пугающе теплую кровь. Пока он сидел и пытался дышать, Сэм рылся среди вещей в мокрой сумке.  
– Ты заболел, да? – прохрипел Дин, вспоминая горячее тело брата.  
– Я в норме.  
– Вранье.  
Сэм окинул его раздраженным взглядом и почти прорычал:  
– А есть разница?  
Дин открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, как Сэм вдруг опустил голову в очередном приступе кашля.  
– Это от той воды, да? – предположил Дин, – И… – он недоверчиво покосился на брата, вспоминая события перед спуском. – Черт возьми, Сэм.  
– Это был мой выбор, – с влажными носками в руках он подполз по воде к Дину. – Ясно? Мой.  
Дин ловил воздух ртом, посыпав Сэма отборными проклятиями, когда тот придавил носки к дыре в его боку. Дина будто разрывало изнутри, и он невольно зажмурился. Воспоминание накрыло его словно шелковым покрывалом.

_– Так значит, Ларкин поведет нас в… Что с тобой?  
Сэм виновато посмотрел на него.  
– Ничего.  
– Вижу я твое ничего, и оно очень похоже на аспирин.  
Сэм закинул в рот белые таблетки и, запив их глотком воды, повесил на плечо сумку.  
– Голова трещит… Ерунда.  
Дин бросил на него тревожный взгляд и сунул в карман запасной магазин с помеченными патронами.  
– Чувак, нас же Кас только вылечил.  
– Так сколько недель прошло. Тут никакой магии, Дин.  
– Само собой, – Дин положил в карман свой значок ФБР, быстро глянув на взятый Сэмом – увериться, что тот выбрал правильный. Не нужно, чтобы Ларкин начал их подозревать по пути к пещере. – Так поэтому ты не хочешь спускаться? Потому что заболел?  
– Я не болею, – возразил Сэм. – Все нормально. Это ерунда. Не обращай внимания.  
Но Дин не собирался отступать. Он вышел из номера вслед за братом, скользнул за руль Импалы и дождался, пока тот захлопнет дверь.  
– Ты с самого начала был против этой охоты, – продолжил Дин. – Тебе еще в бункере нездоровилось?  
– Ох боже ты мой…  
– То-то же я думал, чего твой голос звучит так забавно, когда мы расспрашивали шерифа.  
Как только Дин отъехал от мотеля, Сэм повернулся на сиденье вполоборота.  
– Слушай. Я был против, потому что идея о гигантской летучей мыши – глупость.  
– Ну, если под глупостью ты понимаешь крутяк, то я с тобой согласен.  
– А мой голос так звучал, потому что от того странного типа, которого оформлял Ларкин, несло… болонской колбасой.  
Дин наморщил нос.  
– Да уж, не то слово.  
Пару мгновений они ехали в тишине.  
– Значит, не болеешь.  
– Дин, богом клянусь…  
– Потому что если тебе нужно отлежаться…  
– Не буду я отлеживаться. Просто башка болит. И если мой приставучий братец наконец заткнется, она пройдет.  
Дин не смог подавить улыбку. К месту встречи с шерифом – у черта на рогах посреди Аппалачей – они добирались молча, только звучала музыка по радио, временами прерываясь шипением. Дин остановил машину у знака «Веспертилио 4,5 мили» и вздохнул. Сэм не дал ему шанса что-то сказать – вышел из машины и сразу же набросил сумку на плечо. В попытке понять, стоит ли беспокоиться, Дин украдкой взглянул на брата.  
Тот все еще мог обмануть его.  
Но сомнения отпали, когда Сэм широко улыбнулся шерифу. Брат был прав – это ерунда.  
– Готовы поймать подонка? – спросил Дин, глядя поверх Импалы.  
Шериф посмотрел на них, недоверчиво сузив глаза, и кивнул с мрачным видом.  
– Надеюсь, вы правы, что это какое-то существо. Не хотел бы я, чтоб по моему городу разгуливал серийный убийца-психопат, пока мы шляемся по пещерам.  
– Ларкин, вы должны верить нам, – сказал Дин, глядя ему в глаза.  
– Сынок, – ответил шериф, – я нашему священнику не доверяю. И уж подавно не стал бы верить на слово какому-то смазливому федералу с баснями о чудовищах, пожирающих людей.  
Сэм вмешался прежде, чем Дин ответил бы колкостью, крутящейся на языке.  
– Шериф, вы знаете, что значит «Веспертилио»? – он махнул в сторону знака у дороги.  
Ларкин качнул головой, сжав губы.  
Сэм окинул его серьезным взглядом, своей уверенностью давая Дину понять, что все под контролем.  
– По-латински – летучая мышь._

– Ты и правда тогда заболел, да? – прохрипел Дин.  
Сильнее прижав влажные носки к его боку, Сэм вздохнул.  
– Я так не думал, но…  
– Надо было Каса позвать… Вылечил бы, – прервал Дин и дернулся в попытке уйти от боли.  
– Нам не нужен Кас для всякой ерунды, – Сэм убрал с лица мокрые волосы и внимательно посмотрел на Дина. – Он нужен нам вот в таких случаях.  
Дин опустил взгляд – импровизированная повязка уже стала насыщенно-красной.  
– Ублюдок оторвал от меня кусок, да?  
– Хрен знает, но выглядит так себе, – полный тревоги голос брата звучал натянуто. Едва закончив предложение, Сэм зашелся диким кашлем.  
Трясущейся рукой Дин вытер воду с лица. Он чувствовал, как дрожит, и не столько от холода. Сломанные ребра, возможное сотрясение, и, наконец, рана в боку окончательно вымотали его. Признаки подступающего шока были налицо. И огромная холодная лужа только ухудшала его состояние.  
– Вылезай отсюда, Сэм.  
– Не будь идиотом.  
– Я серьезно, – он сжал пальцы на куртке брата. – Бери веревки и поднимайся.  
– Замолчи.  
– Ты м-можешь… вернуться к Импале… позвать помощь…  
– Заткнись! – от резкого вопля Сэма Дин дернулся и уронил руку на грудь. Ребра ответили острой болью. – Я не собираюсь начинать этот проклятый разговор каждый раз, когда мы… – Сэм прервался – Дин подумал, у него снова першит в горле. Но брат лишь опустил взгляд – на его бок – и покачал головой, сильнее прижимая мокрую ткань к ране. – Вспомни, сколько раз я смотрел, как ты умираешь?  
Дин закрыл глаза.  
– И сколько ты оставался со мной, подставляя под удар и себя? – продолжил Сэм.  
Дин только вздохнул, смаргивая с ресниц капли дождя. Он помнил.  
– Думаешь… думаешь, легко было видеть, как ты вспоминаешь день, когда… –сглотнув ком в горле, Сэм наклонил голову, – ты выбрался из собственной могилы и увидел, что меня рядом нет?  
Сэм надавил на рану, и Дин, застонав, накрыл его ладонь своей.  
– Полегче, Сэмми.  
– Надо остановить кровь, – тот шмыгнул носом. – Если я остановлю кровь, тогда может…  
– Все хорошо, чувак, – он просто хотел, чтобы Сэм убрал руки, чтобы боль ушла хоть на минутку. Хоть на минутку…  
– Ни черта! – Сэм провел по волосам, и Дин увидел, как покраснела повязка на его запястье. – Сейчас… все по-настоящему, Дин.  
– Что…  
– Если мы останемся здесь… Не в Ад. Не в Рай. Не в Чистилище, – тот опять шумно вздохнул, и у Дина сжалось сердце при виде слез в глазах брата. – Мы попадем в никуда. После всего… за что мы боролись. Всего, что сделали. Просто… все.  
Перед глазами плыло, и Дин медленно втянул воздух в попытке унять головокружение. Он чувствовал странную легкость, пустоту внутри и пронизывающий холод.  
Голос Сэма надломился.  
– Мы умрем на дне огромной пещеры… из-за проклятой гигантской мыши.  
– Нет, – Дин качнул головой. – Нет, старик. Слушай меня, ладно? Слушаешь?  
Сэм кивнул.  
– Если не выберемся отсюда, мы умрем, спасая людей. Убивая монстров. Мы уйдем, занимаясь своей работой, Сэм.  
Дин твердо смотрел на брата. Перед глазами темнело, но Сэм оставался четким и ясным в светлеющих лучах, прорезавших тучи. Дождевой водопад слабел. Послеполуденный свет медленно полз по красноватым стенам пещеры и озарял медно-черный узор пещеры.  
Несколько мгновений братья просто глядели друг на друга.  
– Думаешь, кто-то поставит нам памятник? – пробурчал Сэм.  
Дин улыбнулся краем губ.  
– У нас его вообще не будет, Сэмми.  
Сэм вытер лицо и подсел ближе, чтобы удобней было прижимать ткань к ране брата.  
– Похороны в стиле викингов, да?  
– Отправь меня… на капоте… Импалы, – Дин выдавил подобие усмешки.  
Ответная улыбка Сэма потухла, едва он поднял Динову рубашку – переложить повязку.  
– Что же мне делать, Дин?.. – прошептал он, в зеленовато-карих глазах читалась мольба о поддержке.  
Грудь Дина сдавила боль, не связанная с травмами. На мгновение он увидел перед собой Сэма, неподвижно лежащего на грязном матрасе. В хибаре, где они остановились, звенела мертвая тишина, а сердце разбивалось на сотни острых осколков. Дин отыскал взглядом лицо брата и понял: никакие слова не заставят его уйти.  
– Возьми мою рубашку, – от боли голос казался безучастным. – Оторви рукава и сделай повязку. Помоги надеть куртку.  
– Она мокрая, – сказал Сэм, вдруг остолбенев от неожиданных прямых указаний.  
– Как и мы сами, – напомнил Дин.  
Кивнув, Сэм помог ему выпутаться из рубашки. Дин тихо выругался, едва рукав задел поврежденное запястье. Когда они наконец закончили с одеждой, сквозь разлом перестал лить дождевой водопад, а по неровному полу текли лишь тонкие ручейки. Солнце вновь скрылось за облаками, и в пещере повеяло холодом. Дин знал, нужно скорее убедить брата выбираться наружу.  
– Вроде остановилась, – Сэм выжал сырые окровавленные носки и снова придавил их к ране.  
– Прост…ааа! – на секунду у Дина побелело перед глазами, он обхватил грудь рукой. – П-привяжи покрепче…  
– Боже мой, Дин… Ты такой бледный, старик.  
– Свет плохой, – выдохнул Дин, дрожа от боли и холода. – Просто привяжи.  
Кашлянув, Сэм оглянулся на мокрые остатки их костра.  
– З-забудь… Тут все сырое, не з-загорится.  
Сэм поморщился.  
– Я вспомнил это в первую очередь. Пламя, – он закрепил импровизированную повязку.  
– Что? – Дин нахмурил нос.  
– Когда я вылез из этой… воды в тоннеле… – он мотнул головой, губы сжались в тонкую линию. – Я вспомнил, как горел. В этой… Клетке.  
– Сэмми…  
– Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, почему… как я выжил в ней? То есть, моя душа.  
– Эй, послушай меня. Сэм? Ты слушаешь? – Дин опять смял пальцами куртку на брате и заглянул ему в глаза, стараясь не думать о долгих месяцах, когда тот был без души. Когда ходил, разговаривал, вел себя как Сэм, но не имел ничего общего с сидящим перед ним человеком. – Ты выдержал, потому что огонь внутри тебя ярче того, что вокруг.  
Сэм почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и отвел взгляд. Подобрав с пола Динову куртку, он помог ему медленно просунуть руки в рукава и застегнул пуговицы. Пусть теплее не станет, но крепче удержит повязку.  
– Привяжи палку к концу веревки, – сказал Дин.  
– Зачем?  
– Бросишь ее сквозь разлом. Найди покрепче, чтоб выдержала твой вес.  
– Ага, ладно, – Сэм кивнул и встал. – И твой.  
Подтянув поврежденную руку ближе к раненому боку, Дин сквозь серый свет пещеры смотрел на брата, который обшаривал мокрый пол, и пытался не морщиться при звуках его надрывного кашля.  
– Как думаешь, что Бобби сказал бы про нас, а? – эхо Сэмова голоса отразилось от стен.  
– Что мы идиоты и не подумали заранее, как будем выбираться, – честно ответил Дин. – До сих пор не верю, что Ларкин сцепил нас вместе.  
– Он хотел заковать только меня, – Сэм вдруг оглянулся на Дина. – Помнишь? Я действовал ему на нервы.  
– Помню, – кивнул Дин. В глазах начинало рябить. Тени словно сгущались вокруг, подступали к долговязой фигуре брата.  
– А ты бы отвел его в… в логово, – Сэм поднял палку и проверил на прочность. Она разлетелась на щепки, и он надавил ногой на другую. – Он хотел разделить нас, и тогда мы бы обязательно выдали себя во всей красе, и… – он кивнул самому себе, когда следующая палка осталась целой, и повернулся к брату. – Ты сделал как раз то, что… эй, эй, Дин!  
Он слышал голос Сэма, но держать глаза открытыми уже не было сил.  
– Я…тут.  
– Посмотри на меня, приятель.  
Он почувствовал руки Сэма на своем лице.  
– Устал… – выдавил он. Тело совсем не слушалось, трудно было даже говорить.  
– Давай, Дин, – просил Сэм. – Не делай так. Мы выберемся отсюда, слышишь?  
– Ага… – прошептал Дин и прижался щекой к ладони брата, впитывая тепло.  
Сэм вытащит их. Он заберется по этой веревке и приведет помощь. Они продолжат свой путь, продолжат охоту, продолжат эти чертовы добрые дела, пока… Что? Пока они не погибнут или не исчезнет зло во всем мире?  
Разве они избавят мир от зла, пока в нем живут люди?  
Он не заметил, как соскользнул в забытье, но почувствовал, что плывет сквозь крики. Он видел Руби, размахивающую ножом и ухмылку Кроули. Он стрелял из кольта человеку в голову, он видел, как в зеркале чернеют его собственные глаза.  
Он помнил, демоны когда-то были людьми, но тьма в них поглощала свет, разрасталась внутри, отравляла души, пока не убивала все человеческое.  
В конце концов, чего он ждал? Битва никогда не закончится, а внутри него столько тьмы… Столько, что он принес в этот мир огромное грозовое облако, и оно бродит теперь по земле с мечтой уничтожить все на своем пути. Она была здесь, и это его вина… его внутренний мрак звал ее, манил к ней….  
– …ну же, давай.  
Он вдруг опять услышал голос брата, словно в голове включилось радио.  
– Ты со мной, Дин?  
– Темно… – вымолвил Дин.  
– Говори это сколько хочешь, – сказал Сэм, – но тут есть свет. Открой глаза и увидишь сам.  
Моргнув, Дин увидел над собой косые лучи солнца и тени на стенах пещеры. Он понял, что теперь лежит на спине. Куртка его была расстегнута, а остатки фланелевой рубашки закрывали рану в боку. А еще он почти высох.  
– И долго я был в отключке?– прошептал он.  
– Хватило, чтоб напугать меня до смерти, – ответил Сэм. Он сидел на корточках у его плеча. – Попьешь воды?  
Дин кивнул и позволил Сэму поднять его голову и поднести к губам флягу. Сначала он утолил жажду, а потом спросил:  
– Святая вода?  
– Ну, выбор у нас небогат, – Сэм пожал плечами. – Пей, что...  
– Нашел лифт наверх? – Дин размышлял, сесть ли ему или так и остаться лежать.  
– Лучше, – Сэм улыбнулся. – Тут копы.  
Дин окинул его удивленным взглядом.  
– Чего?  
– Ты вырубился, и я… ты не просыпался, Дин. И я, ну… был немного сам не свой, но… потом услышал, как кто-то кричит наверху, – рассказал Сэм. – Теперь с полдюжины парней готовят страховки, чтобы вытащить нас отсюда.  
Дин устало моргнул.  
– Я все пропустил, да?  
Сэм кивнул.  
– Они из города. Как раз собирались на поиски Ларкина, когда заместителю позвонили с требованием собрать снаряжение и ехать к пещерам.  
– Погоди-ка… – Дин приподнялся на одном локте. – А кто позвонил?  
– Наверное, Кас.  
– Как он…  
– Я молился, приятель. Говорил тебе, кто-то слушает нас.  
Нахмурив брови, Дин почувствовал, как защипало порезы на лбу.  
– Сэм…  
– Нет, – Сэм решительно махнул рукой. – И слышать не хочу, Дин. Эти люди понятия не имели, куда идти, пока им не позвонили. Ведь только Ларкин знал, где мы, – Сэм глянул в сторону, туда, где лежали тела. – Кас не мог попасть сюда, но он услышал.  
Дин закрыл глаза и попытался вдохнуть, невзирая на тяжесть в груди и горящий бок. Что-то кольнуло внутри, отчего подскочило сердце, а во рту появился вкус крови. Легкие словно отяжелели.  
Вылезти из пещеры – только одна решенная проблема. Если Каса не окажется поблизости…  
– Не смей.  
– Что? – Дин распахнул глаза и посмотрел на брата – тот выглядел усталым, побитым и чертовски юным.  
– Не думай, что бесполезно тебя вытаскивать. Ты выживал, когда бывало и похуже раз в десять.  
Дин отвел взгляд. А он должен? После всего, что сделал… что выпустил на свободу… у него вообще есть право выжить?  
– Не ты это выпустил, – Сэм будто прочитал его мысли. – Не ты. Я.  
– Сэм…  
– Нет. Молчи, – Сэм встал на ноги и провел пятерней по волосам. Дину пришлось повернуть голову, чтобы отчетливо видеть брата. – Ты отговаривал меня от этой затеи. Ты собирался… посадить себя под замок, с этой Меткой. А я… – он снова посмотрел на Дина. – Я не мог жить, зная, что тебя нет.  
Дин прикрыл глаза, дышать стало еще труднее.  
– И я выпустил это. Чтобы спасти тебя, – его губы расползлись в нервной улыбке. – И я… Не жалею. Ни секунды.  
– Эта тьма, Сэм. Она… была во мне.  
– Свет и тьма есть во всех, Дин. Просто нужно кормить правильного волка.  
Дин сглотнул.  
– Ты всегда… был умником… себе на пользу.  
Когда сквозь разлом опустились четыре веревки, Сэм улыбнулся с видимым облегчением.  
Сверху послышались голоса, и Сэм отступил вглубь пещеры. Вдвоем они наблюдали, как вниз без труда скользили по веревкам люди. Дин прикрыл глаза, позволяя брату вести разговор. Он чувствовал каждую клеточку своего тела, налитого свинцовой тяжестью и холодом, каждую вену, будто опутанную колючей проволокой.  
Он знал, сейчас нельзя отключаться, но было слишком сложно понимать, что происходит.  
Поэтому он слушал, как Сэм рассказывает спасателям о монстре и указывает в сторону, где лежали тела. Он слушал, как обсуждают способы вытащить двоих раненых из пещеры. Он слушал, как кто-то посылает в город за помощью и вспоминал о четырех милях пешей ходьбы до дороги.  
– Дин?  
– …здесь, – тихо ответил он голосу брата.  
– На тебя наденут пару ремней, ладно? – объяснил ему Сэм. – И поднимут наверх. Тебе не придется лезть по стене.  
Да, это уже правдоподобнее.  
– Круто, – ответил Дин, не открывая глаза. Вряд ли ему удалось бы сосредоточить взгляд, остановить это нескончаемое кружение.  
– Будь со мной, слышишь?  
– Ладно, Сэмми, – прошептал Дин и вздрогнул, когда Сэм снова застегнул на нем куртку.  
Незнакомые голоса приблизились, вскоре он почувствовал, как через голову и плечи скользнули страховочные ремни, а потом под ноги и спину. Он хотел спросить Сэма, будет ли тот карабкаться сам, но едва его приподняли, все тело словно объяло огнем, крик боли ободрал горло. И вдруг ничего не стало.  
Ни воспоминаний, ни боли, ни пещеры, ни Сэма. Стойкий запах сосны вытащил его на поверхность. Спустя мгновение он понял, что все так же лежит, но чувствовал, как немного раскачивается, словно в гамаке.  
– Сэм? – голос звучал надтреснуто, Дин бы даже не поверил, что это говорит он сам.  
– Эй, а вот и ты.  
Брат был где-то совсем рядом. На этот раз Дин открыл глаза и понял, что видит деревья. Спустившаяся ночь прогоняла облака, открывая сотни звезд между верхушками сосен. Стоя наполовину в тени, Сэм тяжело опирался на что-то – или кого-то.  
– Почему я… качаюсь?  
– Все хорошо, – уверил его Сэм. – Нас вытащили из пещеры и сделали для тебя что-то вроде носилок.  
Если бы он повернул голову, увидел бы палки, к которым крепились ремни страховок.  
– Ты как?  
Сэм подождал с ответом, видя, как брат справляется с волной боли.  
– Бывало… и лучше.  
– Ты лез по стене? – его беспокоило, что Сэм, возможно, карабкался из пещеры, пока его самого поднимали спасатели.  
– Нет, меня тоже вытащили, – успокоил его тот, коротко покашливая. Человек, на которого он опирался, придержал его крепче.  
– Они достали тело шерифа? – прошептал Дин, чувствуя дрожь в животе и головокружение, будто опять смотрит в бездну с обрыва. Все вокруг словно ускользало от него, становилось дальше и дальше.  
– Да, – кивнул Сэм и с нечитаемым выражением лица посмотрел на Дина. – Мы почти дошли. Потерпи, ладно?  
Они приближались к дороге, к отъезду в больницу и куче вопросов. Без единой возможности связаться с Касом. Дин закрыл глаза и прижал к ране здоровую руку, чувствуя под пальцами влагу. Полицейские вытащили их из пещеры, но не привезли ничего, что помогло бы с раной от когтей гигантского пещерного демона.  
Нужно было поговорить с Сэмом. Убедить его в этот раз идти дальше. Никаких сделок, никаких смертей за ним вслед… ни ангелов, ни демонов, ни Рая, ни Ада.  
Ничего.  
После жизни, полной борьбы, Дин Винчестер устремлялся в небытие. А самое странное – он готов это принять, если Сэм смирится с жизнью без него.

– Дин?  
– Я тут… – отозвался он. – Просто… думаю.  
– Ага, точно не о хорошем, если так хмуришься.  
 _Что-то по-настоящему хорошее… Это не наша работа. Это… просто мы сами._  
Вдруг Дин понял – говорить ничего не придется. Скоро брат сам поймет. И, пока у них есть время, не стоит тратить его на то, чтобы пугать Сэма, вселять отчаяние.  
Страха и безнадежности и так было достаточно в жизни брата.  
– Я помню хорошее, Сэмми, – прошептал Дин. Плевать, что рядом шесть незнакомцев, которые слышат каждое слово и ничего не понимают. – Я помню… нас.  
Сэм оторвался от человека, который помогал ему идти, обхватил себя руками и наклонился так, чтобы видеть Дина и землю под ногами. Дин с благодарностью заметил, тот безымянный спаситель не слишком далеко отступил от Сэма.  
– Да? Что именно? – спросил Сэм.  
– Например… как учил тебя водить, – поделился Дин. – И это было… раз в сто… хуже, чем учить тебя кататься на велике.  
– Да ни фига, – фыркнул Сэм, коротко хохотнув.  
– Намного хуже, – повторил Дин и прикрыл глаза от боли, разлившейся по правому боку. Он пытался подавить стон, но это оказалось слишком сложно. Пока никто не подошел, он заставил себя вернуться к разговору, к воспоминаниям, к Сэму.  
– Д-да ты… спорил со всем… что я говорил…  
– Ничего подобного!  
Тихо усмехнулся один из мужчин, что опускали носилки на землю.  
– Ты еще… не успел п-подрасти, и… едва доставал до педалей… Импала была с-слишком… огромной тачкой для т-такого сопляка как ты, – сказал Дин. – Отец был… на охоте, и я в-взял тебя съездить в…эээ…  
– Колорадо Спрингс, – предположил Сэм, и Дин услышал смешок в его голосе.  
– Да, точно, – Дин улыбнулся, а потом вздохнул, когда дорога стала слишком неровной. – Больно, черт побери… – он обнял грудь левой рукой.  
– Держитесь, – сказал человек, который тащил носилки.  
– Дин…  
– Ты перепугался до смерти, – Дин заставил себя продолжать, – но… но ни в какую не показывал этого. И я... включил…  
– Металлику, – подхватил Сэм с дрожью в голосе. – «Верхом на молнии».  
– Ага, я говорил тебе… с-сосредоточься на барабанах…  
– Которых и слышно не было за гитарным воем.  
– И ты так в-вслушивался… в барабаны, что забыл… забыл бояться, – говорил Дин. – А ведь ты… так легко ехал, приятель. По этим горным дорогам… будто водишь… всю жизнь.  
– Ты дал мне доехать до дома, – Сэм улыбнулся. – А сам спал по пути.  
– Я верил тебе, Сэмми, – прошептал полностью обессилевший Дин. – Знал, что ты… справишься сам.  
– Я смог только потому, что ты был рядом, – тихо ответил Сэм.  
Дин промолчал, перед глазами в звездном свете мелькали воспоминания. Долгая дорога и Сэм, сидящий рядом. Размеренное дыхание брата в темном номере – незыблемая скала в полном хаоса мире. Уверенность в единственном человеке, кому не все равно, где он, жив ли он, счастлив ли…  
– Мы на месте, парни, – объявил чей-то голос.  
Дин видел на верхушках деревьев красно-белые блики скорой, потемневшее небо казалось от них еще чернее. Незнакомых голосов вокруг стало больше, и он вдруг захотел встать, но едва приподнявшись, услышал крик словно издалека.  
Или… может, он сам закричал – Сэм тут же склонился над ним, крепко сжав его предплечье. Не успел Дин вымолвить и слова, страховочные ремни расстегнули, и его уложили на каталку. Кто-то посветил в глаза, кто-то закрепил ноги… На лицо опустилась кислородная маска, чьи-то пальцы ощупали бок, сняв влажную самодельную повязку.  
– Сэм! – отчаяние придавало сил.  
– Я тут, чувак, – успокоил Сэм, напоминая, что все еще держит его за руку.  
Каталку закатили в скорую, Сэм устроился рядом. Следом вошел человек в белой рубашке и синей кепке и закрыл двери. Дин готовился к неминуемому осмотру, шприцам, сообщениям, что городская клиника мало что сможет, но медбрат прошел мимо него и сел за руль.  
Не говоря ни слова, мужчина включил сирену. Дин стащил с лица кислородную маску, которая, казалось, не помогала, а душила его. Когда машина тронулась с места, он беспокойно глянул на Сэма в попытке вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел Кроули. Должно быть, он зол и жаждет расправы. Но как в их состоянии бороться с похитителем, посланным демоном?  
Дин заметил, как рвано и сдавленно дышит, лишь когда Сэм потянулся за кислородной маской. На губах чувствовалась кровь, он увидел ее и на пальцах, когда попытался трясущейся рукой поймать Сэмову.  
– Дин, тебе нужно быть в сознании.  
Он переглянулся с Сэмом, на этот раз с нескрываемым удивлением.  
– Кас?!  
– Как только мы проедем город, я выключу сирену. Мы скроемся в ночи и вернемся к вашей машине.  
– Кас, мать твою, как ты… – начал Сэм.  
– Я слышал тебя, – прервал Кастиэль. – Ты был настойчив. И, очевидно, не зря.  
– Ты… _слышал_ его? – переспросил Дин. Он повернул голову и тут же вскрикнул от вспышки боли.  
– Тише, Дин, – Сэм снял с брата кислородную маску и отложил в сторону. – Просто потерпи еще немного.  
– Черт, Сэм… – прошептал Дин. – …б-больно.  
Чувствуя, как подступает тошнота, он закрыл глаза, дрожа всем телом.  
– Кас, остановись где-нибудь, приятель, – попросил Сэм. Дин снова почувствовал его руку на своей. – Он ужасно выглядит.  
– Отъедем подальше, иначе нас догонят.  
Дин почувствовал, как сердце бешено забилось в груди, будто он бежал марафон. Голова гудела, рука тряслась, несмотря на Сэмову хватку. Он чувствовал холод. Ледяной холод.  
– У него губы белые! – крикнул Сэм. – Я не шучу, Кас. Останови машину, или зря ты сюда тащился!  
Дин знал, брат прав. Знал с той самой минуты, когда на нем сомкнулись когти монстра. Но все же было что-то поистине пугающее в неотвратимой смерти. В горле пересохло, он тяжело сглотнул и почувствовал металлический привкус крови. Что-то будто выжигало его изнутри, кололо острыми шипами. Он опустил голову на каталку.  
Хотелось закричать, но он издал лишь тихий стон, вдруг ошеломленный воспоминанием о жнеце и охватившей слабости, об адских псах и пламени, что раздирало его на части, о пуле в сердце, об ангельском клинке и крови, стремительно уносящей жизнь.  
После стольких смертей и боли – он боялся.  
На этот раз он _боялся_.  
– С-страшно, Сэм… – почти беззвучно произнес Дин, но брат услышал. Брат всегда его слышал.  
– _Кас_! – жуткий вопль Сэма был полон гнева.  
Сирена вдруг смолкла, и Дин почувствовал, как машину качнуло вправо. От неожиданности Сэм налетел на каталку. «Скорая» резко остановилась, и брат ударился о сиденье водителя, но тут же поднялся на ноги. Дин дрожал всем телом, кровь в горле душила, он кашлял, забрызгивая губы и подбородок.  
– Отойди, – уверенный тон ангела, лишенный и тени страха, успокаивал как ничто другое.  
Сэм пропал из поля зрения. Разжались крепкие пальцы, стиснутые вокруг руки. Дин закрыл глаза. Внутренний голос шептал: вот оно… Он задыхался, кашлял, а ребра, черт побери…  
И вдруг его окутало… теплом. Спокойствием, теплом, светом, миром…  
Оно наполняло его, струилось по всему телу – от лба, которого касались пальцы, к трясущимся ногам. Он чувствовал, как затягиваются порезы на лице, уходит боль из сломанного запястья, стирается ощущение, будто кости вот-вот пронзят грудь насквозь. Сошлись края пылающей раны в боку, по венам побежала кровь, успокаивая бешеное сердцебиение. Тело налилось силой.  
Несколько мгновений он чувствовал себя невесомым, словно парил в пустоте между болью и исцелением. Он не мог открыть глаза, не мог сказать что-то. Он лишь дышал и ощущал, как бьется сердце. Но… Сэм ведь болен. Ему плохо. Его нужно…  
– Лежи тихо, – приказал Кастиэль и осторожно надавил на его плечо, укладывая обратно. – Я восстановил тебя, но травмы были… серьезны.  
Дин подчинился, ему нужна была пара мгновений прийти в себя и облегченно вздохнуть наконец полной грудью. После потока воспоминаний о ранах и потерях он вдруг понял: охота идет гораздо лучше, когда среди друзей есть ангел.  
Они были живы сейчас главным образом благодаря Касу.  
– Вылечи Сэма, – прошептал он спустя несколько минут, все еще не открывая глаза.  
– Я в норме, Дин, – заверил Сэм. – Он… все уже сделал.  
Дин распахнул глаза и мутным взглядом посмотрел на крышу скорой. Все еще пристегнутый к каталке, он приподнялся на локтях и взглянул на брата. Он должен был увидеть сам, что на Сэме больше нет ссадин и царапин от схватки с Олитьяу. Сэм улыбнулся ему, полностью здоровый.  
– Не кашляешь? – Дин заметил – собственный голос звучал как обычно.  
– Ничуть, – успокоил Сэм и расстегнул ремни на ногах Дина. – Все хорошо.  
Дин свесил ноги с каталки и с изумлением уставился на Кастиэля – в униформе тот был едва узнаваем.  
– И кто в тебя вселился, черт побери?  
Кастиэль наклонил голову, простодушно глядя на него.  
– Уверяю, никто не завладел моим сосудом.  
– Он имеет в виду… как ты догадался все это провернуть? – Сэм обвел рукой в воздухе.  
– Нетфликс – удивительный источник знаний, – Кастиэль невинно взглянул на Сэма. – Например, карма – это, очевидно, часть…  
– Кас, – прервал Дин. – Спасибо, старик. Серьезно. Больше не буду ржать над  «Оранжевым» .  
– Погоди, дай разобраться, – Сэм повернулся к Касу. – Ты… отправил спасателей, угнал машину, умудрился увести скорую – и все это после сериалов по телику?  
– Не совсем. Спасательная операция – разумное решение. А угонять машины меня научил твой брат.  
Дин примирительно поднял руки, когда Сэм окинул его укоризненным взглядом.  
– Но что касается скорой… да, это было правильно.  
– И мы до чертиков рады, что у тебя получилось, – Дин хлопнул Каса по плечу. – Правда, Сэмми?  
Сэм усмехнулся.  
– Ага. Спасибо, Кас. Спасибо… что услышал.  
– Ваши молитвы сложно не услышать, – пожал плечами Кастиэль. Он подошел к задним дверям машины и открыл их. – Но, боюсь, мы не доехали до места, где я оставил тачку.  
Дин усмехнулся, когда Сэм повторил шепотом последние слова ангела.  
– Где мы? – спросил Сэм.  
– Посередине между Импалой и угнанной машиной.  
– Значит… дойдем до Импалы, – Дин, нахмурив нос, стащил с себя самодельную перевязку, жесткую от сухой крови.  
Он выпрыгнул из скорой, забрав с собой обрывки одежды, чтобы не оставлять следов, и подождал Сэма. Хоть и полностью исцеленный, он плохо чувствовал свое тело, ноги казались ватными. Он с наслаждением втянул воздух в легкие.  
– Нас начнут подозревать, когда мы не появимся в больнице – предостерег Сэм.  
– Определенно, – Дин поморщился при виде крови и пещерной пыли на одежде брата. Он посмотрел на себя и понял, что сам выглядит так, будто пережил нападение зомби.  
– А смерть шерифа можем объяснить только мы, – продолжил Сэм. – Исчезнем – и ее, наверное, повесят на нас.  
Кивнув, Дин попытался расправить на себе рваную футболку, но бросил это бесполезное дело и попросту застегнул куртку.  
– Пожжем эти удостоверения, – вздохнул Сэм, посмотрев на свой значок перед тем, как сунуть его в карман. – Прощайте, агенты Старк и Бэннер.  
Дин только посмотрел на него, ожидая, когда тот спрыгнет на землю.  
– Ну что, пойдем пешком? – положив руки на бедра, Сэм смотрел то на брата, то на ангела.  
– Доберемся до моей детки до того, как ее отбуксируют, – кивнул Дин. – А потом заберем наши вещи из номера. Не такой уж у нас богатый гардероб.  
Дин пошел к дороге, что вела к месту, где их ждала Импала. Он с наслаждением ощущал, как тело вновь слушается его. Свобода от боли придавала сил. Он готов был бежать к Импале.  
– Боюсь, я не знаю, почему вы оказались в столь бедственном положении, – признал Кастиэль. – Последнее время я... сам не свой. Не заметил, как вы покинули бункер.  
– Мы охотились на Кинг-конга среди летучих мышей, – ответил Дин.  
– На Олитьяу, – поправил Сэм.  
– А, пещерный демон, – Кастиэль кивнул. – Они редко встречаются. Удивлен, что этот забрался так далеко на север. Обычно они обитают...  
– Ага, мы знаем, – перебил Сэм. – Поверь, я сам не в восторге, что он здесь объявился.  
– Был, когда думал, что это серийный убийца, – прокомментировал Дин. – Но твоя радость испарилась, как только мы спустились в пещеру.  
– Он убил несколько человек, – вздохнул Сэм. – Дин был прав. Мы должны были что-то сделать.  
– Он бы уснул после завершения лунного цикла кормежки, – сказал Кастиэль. – Их легче убить спящими.  
Дин посмотрел на Сэма.  
– И он говорит нам только сейчас.  
– Следовало оповестить вас заранее.  
– Ты оказался здесь, когда мы нуждались в тебе, – Дин положил руку на плечо Кастиэля. – Вот что важно.  
После нескольких минут ходьбы в тишине, Кас спросил:  
– Как вы избежали потери памяти от слюны?  
– Никак, – ответил Сэм. – Мы ее смыли.  
Кастиэль вдруг встал как вкопанный, отчего братья остановились и повернулись назад. Растущая луна, частично скрытая за облаками, отбрасывала тени на их лица.  
– Так значит, вы испытали на себе волну воспоминаний, – осознал Кастиэль.  
Братья выжидающе кивнули.  
– Как поразительно, – Кастиэль наклонил голову, а потом продолжил идти.  
– Что, Кас? – спросил Дин, поспешив за ним. Сэм примкнул к ангелу с другой стороны. – Что поразительно?  
– Учитывая, сколько всего перенесли ваши души… Ад, Клетку Люцифера, Чистилище, гибель и возвращение демоном… Поразительно, что вы стоите здесь в здравом уме после таких воспоминаний.  
Дин остановился, а Сэм сделал еще пару шагов за ангелом. Кастиэль не сразу понял, что его спутники остались позади.  
– Я видел все, – сказал Дин, когда брат оглянулся. По спине пробежала дрожь, как только эти слова вырвались наружу.  
Сэм кивнул. В лунном свете глаза его казались темными и большими.  
– Я тоже.  
– Дыбу, кровь и Аластора…  
– Люцифера и Клетку как место для его забав… – Сэм шагнул к брату.  
– Я видел маму и отца – тот день, когда перемещался в прошлое…  
– И я. И призрак отца на кладбище в Вайоминге…  
Дин сжал кулаки.  
– …и реальность джинна, где ты был с Джесс, а мама не умерла.  
– Я видел Кэмпбеллов, – Сэм подошел еще ближе. – И как Смерть возвращает мне душу.  
– Я видел, как Кас выбивал из меня дурь, думая, что он бог.  
– Я видел, как мы жгли тело отца…  
– …и прощались с призраком Бобби.  
Мгновение они стояли в тишине, затаив дыхание, и смотрели друг на друга, словно искали трещины в стекле.  
– Я все еще я, Сэм, – Дин шагнул вперед и с видимым усилием попытался разжать руки.  
– Я тоже, Дин.  
Не успел он ответить «я знаю», как Сэм обхватил его руками, выбивая из легких последний воздух. Дин прижал кулаки к широкой спине брата, возвращая объятие. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Сэм улыбался, а глаза его блестели. Дин шмыгнул носом и провел ладонью по лицу, а потом глянул на Каса.  
– Если нас и до этого можно было считать нормальными, – сказал он, – то видимо, и сейчас тоже.  
Кастиэль только кивнул, и они продолжили путь к Импале.  
– Наверное, дело в самой пещере, – равнодушно сказал он. – Полезные ископаемые в ее стенах ослабили влияние яда и помогли вам ухватиться за реальность.  
Сэм озадаченно переглянулся с Дином и спросил у ангела:  
– Это… обычное дело?  
– Не знаю, – Кастиэль пожал плечами. – Но вы никогда не были обычными людьми.  
Сэм хмыкнул. Дин улыбнулся, тихий смешок раздался в ночном воздухе. Сэм подхватил, и они, негромко посмеиваясь, шли к машине. Дойдя до пешеходной тропы, они спрятались среди деревьев – удостовериться, что спасатели ушли, оставив Импалу на месте.  
Дин со вздохом сел в машину, благодарно погладил руль.  
– Чертовски рад тебя видеть, – прошептал он приборной панели.  
– Вам нужно уединиться? – поддразнил Сэм, усаживаясь рядом.  
– Быть может, позже, – он поднял бровь, глядя на брата, а потом глянул в зеркало на ангела на заднем сиденьи.  
Дин завел двигатель и устроился поудобнее.  
– Шла бы вся эта нечисть… Пока что, – Сэм облокотился о пассажирскую дверь, когда они тронулись, и Дин повел машину к мотелю. К Канзасу. – Особенно та, что покрупнее и живет в пещерах.  
– Вот что я тебе скажу, – предложил Дин, вставляя кассету «Зеппелинов» в проигрыватель. – Следующую охоту выбираешь ты.  
– И ты согласишься? Без вопросов?  
– Я тебе вещи соберу, – Дин поднял руку, давая обещание, а потом забарабанил пальцами по рулю одновременно с первыми аккордами «Подкаблучника»  
Сэм улыбнулся.  
Сзади послышалось бурчание Кастиэля:  
– Кажется, «Нетфликса» будет мало. 


End file.
